The Snow Queen
by LemonySugar
Summary: Alice is forced to solve a legend of the wintery town she recently moved to when her one true love falls victim to it.Can she find him before it's too late and can she remind him of who he is and rekindle their love? romance/hurt/comfort/mystery/suspence
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Ok wow this is my first story upload to ! I have been working on this for a while and it has actually been nominated for a 'Fanny' award over at FREEDOMFANFICTIONWRITERS! I have always thought that there aren't really enough stories about Alice and Jasper and I have always been a huge fan of theirs I just think they are a very cute and sweet couple and they deserve to spread their love since most of the focus has always been on Bella and Edward (who I also love) So I decided to write this story, loving the classic Snow Queen story by Hans Christian Anderson I wanted to put my own twist on it and what better way to do that then combine both Twilight and The Snow Queen! I hope people enjoy and I hope i get reviews for this story it is very close to my heart! READ, REVIEW and ENJOY!**

**And where would I be without my AMAZING beta, Legs she has been my rock through this and still is, i couldn't ask for a better person to trust this with! She's an amazing friend and i don't know what I'd do without her! ;-)**

**Disclaimer~ Anything related to the **_**Twilight **_**saga belongs to Stephanie Meyer. This is a work of fiction based on her writings. I love her writing and wouldn't dream of plagiarising it! The idea for this story came from the original Snow Queen story by Hans Christian Anderson. The only thing I own would be the almost sickly sweet after taste when you've read it and also some of the concepts!**

Traditionally the tale of the Snow Queen only involves one mythical being who scares the life out of children and adults alike. However, I am about to introduce you to the horrors that lie beneath.

The Snow Queen was a ruthless and enchanting woman in the original story, just as she is here. However, one other factor introduces itself that makes her that much more interesting and terrifying. She is a vampire.

Our tale begins many years before the trouble started with the Snow Queen. She would take unsuspecting males back to her ice palace and have her wicked way with them, but the mirror kept them there. The Snow Queen had many followers, she was extremely influential in the vampire circle. Being the most feared female of her kind she had many powers allowing her to do as she wished without questions being asked. The Snow Queen had a mirror created to allow her to admire her beauty, she was magnificently beautiful; her beauty was her asset which lured humans to her.

One day the mirror was shattered, it is unclear how or why but all hell broke loose. The ice maiden was furious. The mirror couldn't be easily repaired, shards had scattered to every corner of the world. When a shard of the mirror entered a person's eye they could only see the negative aspects of things. When it entered their heart it turned to ice, and this is where our tale begins.

The first snow of the season had already begun to fall. Alice had recently moved here with her father after her mother tragically died in a car accident. Her father, Carlisle, was a surgeon at the hospital. Having built up a glowing reputation and everything they could have ever wanted their lives began again with hope.

Chapter 1 – The New Girl

Alice's POV

"Alice come on, you're gonna be late for your first day of college," my dad shouted from the car outside. He was leaving for work. I didn't need a chaperone to school, I could easily walk.

"Dad, I'll be there in a minute, I'm just getting my books together. Stop stressing!"

I collected the rest of my books and quickly rushed to the car. I managed to skillfully avoid the ice that had covered the path to the driveway much to the amusement of my dad, our next door neighbours and their dog. I danced around the edges and flitted into the car.

"That was quite impressive!" He raised his eyebrow and smiled at me.

"Now who's dawdling?" I smirked and did my seatbelt before he started the engine and drove off.

I arrived at college in good time. Students were still piling into the car park. I felt over dressed, like I had more layers on then everyone else. Then again, they're used to this cold weather.

"Enjoy your first day baby! I'll be working late at the hospital so you'll have to walk home, unless you make friends quickly then they can drive you home!" He smiled and I kissed him on the cheek before stepping out of the car and waving goodbye.

I watched as he drove off to work then walked leisurely up to college following the majority of the students. I knew my first class was English; it was where I had the class that was the hard part. I walked around the corridors looking into every classroom, hopeful to see evidence of literature like Shakespeare or Chaucer. I'm sure I'd been walking around for at least half an hour when I bumped into someone while I was staring into classrooms I was sure I'd already peered into.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going," I said.

I looked up to see the most handsome guy I had ever seen in my life. He was about 6ft 3 with blonde messy hair. His piercing green eyes stared at me as a grin spread across his face. I looked away, my eyes travelling down his chest and to the defined muscles of his stomach. I knew he was still staring at me so my eyes met his again.

"It's no trouble. I was coming to ask you if you needed help finding where you're going anyway!"

His smile was mesmerizing, I couldn't take my eyes off him. I smiled back politely. My neck seemed to lean right back looking up at him, being only 4ft 10 myself. It felt like I was getting whiplash just looking up at his beautiful face.

"Oh, well, thank you. Erm, I am having a little trouble finding my English class." I handed my class schedule to him and he quickly looked over it, although it seemed as though he had memorized the whole thing.

"Luckily for you we're in the same class and I've been here longer than you." He chuckled and handed me my schedule.

Our hands touched briefly and I felt a buzz from touching his warm skin. He winked at me and gestured for me to follow.

"I'm Alice by the way," I told him.

He looked at me and at all of the things I was carrying. He stopped sharply in front of some lockers.

"Well Alice, we need to lighten your load you can't carry these round all day. Oh, and I'm Jasper." He took the books out of my arms and the bag from my shoulder, putting it on his own.

"You don't have to carry my things for me I have a locker here somewhere." I pulled out my necessity sheet telling me my locker number and held it up in front on his face. He nodded briefly, smiled that sexy smile and gestured for me to follow him again.

"So do you have a last name Alice or are you like Cher or Sting?" he asked. I giggled and lifted my head to look at him. He smirked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"It's Cullen, Alice Cullen," I answered.

He furrowed his brow like he was disappointed, but then his expression changed to that of interest and surprise.

"Very 007! You're the new surgeon's daughter right?"

I smiled at him and nodded. He never seemed to take his eyes off me until we made it to my locker. He moved so that I could put my combination in. I put the books that I didn't need in my locker and we headed to our class.

Jasper took his seat at the back of the class next to an empty seat. I introduced myself to the tutor who looked like he couldn't give a shit, so I just told him my name and went to look for a seat. I looked towards where Jasper had sat but he'd gone. I looked around the room but couldn't see him. Suddenly, I felt a pair of hands pushing against my back towards the back of the room.

"Hey! I can find my own seat thank you..." I turned round to see it was Jasper pushing me.

"I want to talk to you some more. Come sit with me." He smiled and pulled me by my hand to his table.

I stared at our finger intertwined, fitting perfectly together. Wait! I'd only just met him I couldn't think like that. He sat down and let go of my hand patting the seat next to him.

"Step into my office." He smirked as I sat down, pulling my chair a little closer to him. I could feel the warmth of his skin like a radiator, and it was welcome compared to the icy temperature outside.

I laid out my book and turned it to the right page. The class went slowly but was made better by the fact that Jasper kept me occupied with incessant questions about myself and my life. By the end of the class he knew everything about me. He even knew how many times I'd watched the little mermaid as a kid! He walked with me to my locker and it seemed that we both had the same classes together. In the short space of a few hours we had become friends. He told me all about himself. He was an open book to me and I to him.

At the end of the day I had the prospect of walking home, which didn't bother me much apart from the fact it was fucking freezing outside and a long way to walk.

"So where do you live then Alice, have you got a ride home?" He looked at me and smiled. My heart skipped a beat every time I saw that smile. We were walking into the parking lot.

"Erm...I live in the house at the top of the street, I don't know if you know it. I've gotta walk home, my Dad's working late." He furrowed his brow and shook his head slightly.

"Well I don't live far from you, just across the street in fact, so how about we walk together?"

I looked at him and smiled widely. He was going to walk me home! He lived close to me! This day just kept getting better and better. I nodded and slipped my jacket, gloves and hat on before I walked with him out of the parking lot.

We were walking past a frozen lake; it looked so beautiful glistening in the sunlight. There were people skating on it like natures own ice-rink, it looked like so much fun. The hand that was by my side suddenly became warm. I looked down slightly to see that Jasper was holding it. He didn't look at me, he looked straight ahead walking slowly but he had a smile across his face. I smiled too and looked around the streets again.

Everything looked so pretty when it had a blanket of snow covering it, everything glistened and sparkled. We had reached our street when it began to snow again.

"Does it always snow here? I mean, do you ever have hot weather?"

I looked up to find Jasper staring at me as we walked. He shrugged his shoulders before leaning his head down to me; I could feel his warm sweet breath flowing all around me.

"We do have the occasional hot day but it's mostly like this, you'll get used to it. I hope you have packed plenty of warm clothing, bikini's and shorts don't really fair well in this weather!" He smirked and laughed a little. I rolled my eyes and playfully pushed him.

He walked me to my door, giving me back my bags. He had snow all in his hair and his cheeks were flushed red from the cold. He looked amazing. He leant in and kissed me on the cheek before turning to walk away.

"It was nice meeting you Alice. See you in class tomorrow, ok?" He winked at me and I nodded incessantly. He chuckled a little as I waved him off.

I watched him walk to his house which was conveniently close, four doors down. I closed the front door and took off my boots and winter necessities. I was just about to walk into the kitchen when I heard the door bell ring. I walked to the door furrowing my brow, wondering who it could be. I slowly opened the door, peeking my head around to see Jasper standing there still in his jacket and gloves.

"Jasper what...?" I shook my head slightly and smiled. He smiled back and shivered a little.

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to walk to college with me tomorrow, seeing as though we live so close to each other."

My eyebrows raised slightly in surprise. He wanted to walk with me to college! We had only know each other for a day and yet he treated me like he had known me for years.

"Yes, erm...Yeah, that would be nice thank you. You should have called, it's freezing out here!" I shivered and looked at him as he lowered his head and laughed a little before looking up at me.

"I would have but er... I don't have your number, makes it that much harder!" We laughed together.

"Oh shit, sorry, I forgot. Hold on, I'll give you mine if you give me yours."

I reached for a pen on the hall table and he took it from me. He held my hand gently in his own, slowly writing his number on the back of it. When he had finished, he handed the pen back to me and lifted my hand to his lips, kissing it gently. I couldn't help but let out a little girlish giggle. I handed him a piece of paper with my number on it, which he kissed before winking at me and smiling. He walked back to his house, as I closed the door and leaned back against it.

Staring at my hand intently I mumbled to myself, "I am never washing this hand again."

I giggled like a school girl again before skipping into the kitchen.

The next morning I was up at six am even though college didn't start until nine am. I was excited to go to college with Jasper. I had only met him yesterday but we had connected so well. He touched me like I was his girlfriend, like he'd known me forever. My dad was already awake when I went downstairs fully dressed and ready to go.

"'Morning angel. You're up early! What's the rush to get in?" he asked as he checked his watch and raised an eyebrow.

"No reason, I just wanted to get an early start you know. I kind of got there by the skin of my teeth yesterday so today I'm making an effort," I replied, smiling and making toast for breakfast.

We sat in silence while we ate breakfast. When we'd finished I took the plates to the sink and rinsed them, planning on washing them properly when I got home as today was only a half day according to the text Jasper had sent me last night. It was my first text from him and I looked forward to reading the end of it every time I looked at it. There were 2 kisses at the end.

"I've got to go before you go to college. Are you alright getting there? I can call you a cab or something," he suggested while putting on his jacket and gathering up his things.

"No I'm ok dad, I don't need a cab. I have someone to walk to college with." I looked away shyly, trying to hide the huge grin on my face.

"Oh, anybody I might know?" he asked a little teasingly.

"I doubt it Dad, we only just moved here," I giggled and he smiled at me before walking over to me and kissing me on the forehead.

"See you later tonight honey. Oh and if you want to invite your friend over you can. You're a young woman now and I can't wrap you up in cotton wool forever despite what your mother wanted!" He smiled a little as did I. Talking about my mother was still a bit of a sore subject so we tended to steer clear of it, but there were occasions when she came up.

"I miss her," I said simply.

He hugged me tightly kissing the top of my hair.

"I know baby, so do I." And with that he said goodbye to me and left for work.

I had over an hour to kill before I was due to be 'picked up' by Jasper so I decided on getting some of the house work done. I was moving some of my dad's things around, tidying them up when the door bell rang. I dropped the papers but caught my finger on the edge and cut myself.

"Shit...Hang on a second I'm coming!" I yelled towards the door.

I put my finger in my mouth as I went to the door, trying to get rid of the blood and the stinging while I tried to figure out where the first aid kit was. I got to the door and opened it slowly, and yet again to my surprise Jasper stood there in slouchy jeans, boots, and his jacket and gloves. He looked at me and smiled widely.

"Hey Jasper! You're early!" I smiled broadly.

He stood up straight and looked at me, still holding that cute grin on his face.

"Yeah, I had tonnes of time to kill so I thought I might come wake you up or keep you company. I saw your dad leave," he replied somewhat shyly.

I looked up at him as he laughed a little. That sound was mesmerizing. Everything about him made me want to kiss him, but I would wait to see if he felt the same and not just go in all guns blazing.

"Well I've been up for ages," I began then stopped myself, not wanting to sound too needy or desperate, "You know, dad wanting me to get to college earlier then yesterday so...I'd lo- like for you to keep me company, thanks. I'm just doing a little housework before we go."

He nodded and came in. He shivered a little as he came in, the snow in his hair falling onto my face. It took a lot of willpower not to sigh contentedly at that. He looked down at me and furrowed his eyebrow.

"Why are you sucking your finger?" he asked in an odd tone of voice I would have used myself in his position.

I looked at him coyly, taking my finger out of my mouth before looking down at it. The skin had gotten a little wrinkly.

"Oh I got a paper cut, knee jerk reaction. I don't suck my fingers like a baby or anything." I had lost control of my voice and was babbling. Why do I always do that around guys I like?

"Yeah, sure sure. Let me see."

He smirked at me and pulled my hand up to his face, inspecting the cut and turning my finger on its side before placing a kiss on it. I almost forgot to breathe and had to remind myself how to do it as I melted under his touch and gaze.

"Hmm, I think it might need to be cut off. I'm sure your dad will do that for ya." He laughed as I took my hand away, rolled my eyes and hit him playfully on the arm. I walked into the living room as he followed me, looking around the house.

"Nice place. You live here long?" he asked.

I laughed a little and he smiled. He really did make me laugh. I hadn't laughed this much since before mum died.

"Ha ha very funny!" I said sarcastically. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?" I asked as I waved my hands around casually before turning around to look at him.

He was staring right at me. The look on his face was hard to describe, it looked pained but happy at the same time.

"No, I'm fine thanks. I already ate...and drank," he replied before a shy look crept onto his face. "Alice, can I ask you something? You're welcome to say no if you think it's too forward," he continued in a tone that matched the look on his face.

I furrowed my brow a little before smiling and answering.

"Sure go ahead. What would you like to ask me?"

He shyly dipped his head and put his hands in his pockets before straightening up and looking deeply into my eyes. I saw these looks in movies, but surely proposal wasn't on the cards! I'd only known the boy for one day, eight hours and thirty-seven minutes. Not that I was obsessive or anything.

"Well, you know it's a half day today..." he began.

I nodded at him, never taking my eyes away from his.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go ice-skating...on the lake I mean, like we saw yesterday."

I expertly hid the enormous smile that was trying to escape my lips. Since I had seen the lake yesterday I wanted to go ice skating. I didn't know how to, but with Jasper there I'm sure he'd teach me.

"I'd love to, although I've never been ice-skating before," I answered with a smile on my face, "You will have to be prepared for a lot of falling over on my part!"

He chuckled and leant in to kiss me on the cheek. My face blushed and he chuckled again. Damn my obvious flaws!

Our time together in the house seemed to fly by. Soon it was time to go. I locked up the house and we walked down the driveway.

"What size are you? We need to get you some skates you know. You look the same size as my mother, you can borrow a pair of hers if you like," he said all at once.

He was so sweet to me, and not sickly sweet but genuinely sweet. I nodded a little and smiled. I hadn't met his mother and I was borrowing things from her! We started walking down the street when he pulled me towards his house.

"What are you doing? We're gonna be late!" I exclaimed.

I giggled a little at his insistence. He was gripping my as hand tightly as he had yesterday, I'm sure my heart skipped a beat.

He pulled me through the front door, into the kitchen and through to the garage, passing his mother on the way. I smiled shyly at her then disappeared into the garage, closely followed by her.

"Jasper what are you doing? You're going to be late for college. And who is this?" she asked in the same manner her son had asked about my shoe size as she gestured towards me. She put her hands on her hips as Jasper let go of my hand to search through a box.

I stood there rubbing my cold arms, trying to not make eye contact with his Mom who was now tapping her foot. Suddenly I heard Jaspers muffled voice from inside the box.

"I need your ice skates Ma. We're going ice-skating on the lake later. Oh and this is Alice Cullen, she just moved here. Her dad's the new head of surgery at the hospital."

That seemed like a lot of information all at once to me but his Mom took it all in easily enough.

After replying to his mother, Jasper pulled his head back out of the box, bringing a pair of skates with him. They were beautiful, like the pair I'd always wanted from my mother. She had promised to take me ice-skating when the winter came. I'd begged her long before her death to take me but she was always too busy. Then one day she suggested we all go. Me, my Dad and my Mom. Her accident happened just a week later. Jasper pulled me out of my reverie by squeezing my hand, having intertwined our fingers again.

" Well it's nice to meet you Alice. Anything you need don't hesitate to pop 'round. Jasper seems quite...taken with you already," she said as she eyed our hands and smiled back at me.

"Thank you Mrs..." Shit! I didn't even know his last name and I was holding his hand and walking around acting like I was his fucking girlfriend! I let go of his hand and swiftly walked out quietly mumbling a goodbye and an apology.

I ran down his pathway and continued down the road. He soon caught up to me, still holding the ice skates.

"Alice why did you run out like that? Is something wrong?" he asked, worried.

I carried on walking and he was easily keeping pace with me. As much as I wanted him, it felt strange to me that he would like me as soon as he saw me, even though I had liked him as soon as I saw him. He was forward, really forward, and it was new to me. I didn't know how things worked here. Maybe I wouldn't fit in.

"Alice stop for a second, please."

He gripped my arm gently, pulling me back towards him.

I turned looking at the floor. He placed a finger under my chin and lifted my face up to look at him.

"Jasper, please don't...this is too weird," I said, trying to hide the hint of sadness in my voice.

He looked at me and furrowed his eyebrows, letting go of my arm and moving his finger from beneath my chin.

"What do you mean? We're just going ice skating later. No big deal," he said as he shrugged his shoulders a little.

"I've only known you for just over a day and you're already holding my hand, kissing my cheek and introducing me to your Mom. Don't you think that's all a bit forward and full on?" I asked him, secretly hoping he'd say no.

He furrowed his brow at me and sat down on the curb. I stood looking at him for a moment before I sat down next to him.

"Alice, it's just how I am. I liked you the moment I saw you. Why do you think I introduced myself? You're beautiful and friendly and sweet, I wanted to be your friend. I may look like one of the jocks but I'm not. I didn't mean to come on so strong," he said almost sadly.

I hesitated before placing my hand over his. He turned to look at me, his eyes sad and apologetic.

"Jasper, I like you too. It's just new to me to have a guy take an interest in me. I've always been a loner really. Yeah I've had friends but I've always been the weird girl that never attracted the guys at school," I explained, mentally kicking myself for sharing more embarrassment with him.

He smirked at me and stood up from the curb, holding his hand out for mine.

"Well Alice, I like weird. Now come on or we'll be late for college!" he smiled at me.

I raised an eyebrow at him then took his hand. He slung the ice-skates over his shoulder and held my hand with his free one. We were a little late for class but the tutor didn't notice. We snuck to our seats at the back of the room quietly. We sat and ate together at lunch, talking about how we could go ice-skating every day after college so he could teach me.

By the time my first ice skating lesson began I was actually pretty anxious. I was bound to fall over and embarrass myself in front of him. I had already prepared him for that.

When we got to the lake it was still completely frozen solid, something I still marvelled at as much as yesterday, and there were only a few people skating. A few, but still too many for my liking.

We sat on a bench next to the lake and put our skates on. His mother's skates were beautiful and they fit perfectly. He stood up and pulled me up from the bench, holding my hand as we slowly made our way to the ice. I stood at the edge warily, looking at the frozen water. He skated onto the lake, letting go of my hand, and skated one lap quickly before returning to stand perfectly still and balanced in front of me.

"Show off!" I giggled and he rolled his eyes at me.

He held his hand out for mine. I shook my head and laughed again, still not ready to fall flat on my ass in front of him.

"Come on Alice, it's not that difficult and I'm here to help you. I'll be holding your hand. You won't fall, and if you do I'll catch you."

I remained still, refusing to make a move.

"Come on, live a little!" he grinned.

He reached out for my hand but I pulled it back, looking at the lake and the other skaters warily.

"I, I think I'll just watch Jasper. You go have fun." I told him, knowing he'd ignore me but still hoping he'd listen.

He shook his head and stepped back onto the bank.

"Alice, please, you'll enjoy it. Falling over is just part of the learning process! you want to learn to skate don't you?" he raised his perfect eyebrow at me, pleading with his eyes.

How was I going to say no to those eyes? He wasn't playing fair!

"Yes...but..." I began, trying desperately to find a reason not to step onto the ice.

He cut me off, holding his hand out again.

"Do you trust me?"

Implicitly. Completely.

"Yes but..."

He cut me off again.

"Then stop flaking out and come with me!"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me out onto the ice. I stood still, not moving my legs or feet as he pulled me along. He let go of one hand as I started to relax and move my legs a little, skating beside me.

Holding my hand, he brought me right out to the middle of the lake and moved around me, turning me a little. He began to let go of my hand but I moved closer to him, grabbing his hand with both of mine as I felt the heat from his body warm my own.

"You'll never learn if you don't do it on your own," he said. "Come on, skate to me," he instructed as he moved back away from me a little.

I shuffled my feet a little, slowly moving forward. My legs started to shake and I swayed my arms, which only made me lose my balance. I screamed out his name as he came skating back towards me grabbed both my hands and steadied me.

We skated on the ice together, holding hands as I stretched out my free arm and smiled broadly, laughing as we moved faster and twirled on the ice.

I was holding his hands tightly, turning his knuckles white as he swung me to grab my free hand, smiling widely as he looked into my eyes. I stopped laughing when I saw the look in his eyes. He brushed a strand of hair out of my face, his hand lingering on my cheek as he leant in and pressed his lips to mine softly.

**A/N**

**So how did I do? Let me know what you think... you might think their relationship is moving fast like Alice did but love at first site manifests itself in different ways... plus they're college students , who doesn't move fast when they're young and in love?**

**Any who please leave reviews! It would be highly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Thanks to everyone who has commented and added the story to their favourites it means a lot!**

**The Snow Queen is now officially an award winning story! It won a 'Fanny' award on Freedom Fan Fiction Writers for 'Fanfic that makes you want to hug your computer'!**

**I'd like to thank my beta Legs for all the help she's given me with this story! You're Awesome! **

**Disclaimer: Like I said last chapter I don't own anything to do with Stephanie Meyers amazing franchise I just like playing around with them and making Alice and Jasper more romanticized then they are in the books. **

* * *

Chapter 2 ~ Meeting Dr. Cullen

After college every day Jasper took me to the lake to ice-skate. We very quickly became an official couple. Walking around college holding hands or his arm around my waist, I felt like I really belonged here. I can't say that I was now the most popular girl at college, dating the most popular guy meant that every girl hated me to some extent. I had the guy every girl dreamt of being with and, although he held this reputation for being a heartthrob and a bad boy, with me he was the complete opposite. He had chosen me over every girl, I felt so special and he frequently told me I was. We walked to lunch, his arm around my waist and his lips gently pressing against my neck, his soft breath in my ear. I had gotten used to the dirty looks and the apparent segregation of the lunch room.

Forks College lunchroom was a patchwork quilt of groups. Without me Jasper would have sat with who I liked to call the jocks. Without Jasper I would have sat alone, being the new girl and a little shy. I had noticed the cliques on my first day. According to Jasper there were three main groups with many more smaller groups dispersed around. He had advised me not to get too involved with any of these three. It was better to be true to yourself rather than getting sucked into a crowd. He was very familiar with two of them but since he had met me we had spent all of our time together.

The first group was the jocks. They were exactly what was portrayed in teen movies and chick flicks. They had the most popular and desired guys in school; every girl wanted to be on the arm of a jock.

The second group consisted of the intellectuals, others offensively called them geeks. Out of the three groups I felt I would have fit in well with them but for meeting Jasper in the corridor. They sat cut of from the rest of the lunchroom and seemed highly content with the masses of books surrounding them. As I took them in Jasper noticed me looking.

"Nice people, they help me with work and stuff sometimes. You should go talk to them, they're really cool people."

I smiled up at him. I would never have figured Jasper to want to associate with people who weren't 'the norm' for him. I didn't think he was shallow, he was nothing of the sort, but in the beginning I did think that he wanted to get to know me because I was some conquest to add to his collection of trophy fucks. He was so incredibly attractive that anyone would jump to that conclusion. But I wasn't; he wanted me for me. As we sat there he proceeded to tell me about the most horrible, and subsequently the coolest, people I would ever meet.

"They are meant to be the most popular girls in school, yet they are also the most hated and feared. Promise me you'll never turn into that, I like you just the way you are," he said as he smiled down at me.

I smiled back before glancing over to their table. There were only three of them but they seemed to run the school. They were all beautiful, any girl with take a hit to their ego being in the same room as them, but one seemed marginally more beautiful than the others. She had long, flowing, blonde hair that looked almost white in the lights of the canteen. Her skin was paler than most. Everyone here was pale, except Jasper who and a slight warm tint to his skin like he'd been on holiday in the sun.

I knew I was staring but I couldn't help it. It was only when Jasper kissed my cheek that I realised I had almost been in a trance and began listening again. He walked us to our normal table where our friends were already sitting. Bella and Edward had been together since high-school while Angela and Eric had recently gotten together after months of wondering if their attraction to each other was returned.

The perfect gentleman, Jasper held my chair out for me and slid it back in as I seated myself. He then turned his own chair and sat backwards on it, crossing his arms across it and holding my hand, playing with my fingers and jewellery absentmindedly.

"You two always look so cute together!" Bella giggled as she watched Jasper twirling my bracelet around my wrist.

"It's fate that we're together, that's why. We were meant to meet in the corridor that day. I was meant to show Alice to her class and I was meant to be just a few doors away. See, fate at it's finest!" Jasper replied, grinning at her.

She smiled at me and I giggled.

"Yeah it was also fate that you'd take me ice-skating and see me fall on my ass a million times too!" I smirked, a warm feeling spreading through me at his words.

He put his arm around my neck, pulled me towards him and kissed my temple, making me giggle and squirm as I smiled. The warm feeling intensifying a little. He got up from the table, leaving us to chat while he went to get us something to eat. We had somehow found ourselves sharing the same plate of food at lunch.

Tonight, Jasper was coming over for dinner with Dad and I. I had told my dad everything about Jasper, apart from the fact that we were officially dating. Not that he was exactly unaware of that fact! I was still his little girl and the only thing he had left. I didn't want him to think he was losing me but I had to tell him properly before Jasper came over, otherwise dinner could get extremely awkward!

English flew by. It was difficult to keep my concentration on the details of our next assignment with Jasper beside me, but since it was Edgar Allen Poe I caught onto the basics. Personally I loved his work. It was amazing, if at times morbid and gory. It was also endearing and powerful.

"What time do you want me to come over? We can maybe make a start on this assignment before your Dad gets home from work," Jasper whispered in my ear, his smooth voice sending shivers down my spine. I tingled from my fingers to my toes. I could hardly form words and a small whimper escaped my lips. I heard Bella snigger in front of me and I scowled at her back.

"Well you can come straight over or come over whenever you're ready," I whispered back, ducking my head a little to conceal our exchanged from Mr. Preece. I failed miserably.

"Miss Cullen, would you like to recite the passage I just read out for the rest of the class?" he asked. He may have asked but I really didn't have a choice.

My eyes widened and Jasper grinned, leaning back in his chair.

"O...of course Mr. Preece," I got out before turning to the book in front of me. Luckily I'd had an ear on what he was saying so I ad some idea as to where he had stopped. "The officers were satisfied. My MANNER had convinced them. I was singularly at ease. They sat and while I answered cheerily, they chatted of familiar things. But, ere long, I felt myself getting pale and wished them gone. My head ached, and I fancied a ringing in my ears; but still they sat, and still chatted. The ringing became more distinct: I talked more freely to get rid of the feeling: but it continued and gained definitiveness - until, at length, I found that the noise was NOT within my ears."

I spoke the words as confidently as I could, not completely sure I was reading the correct passage. Mr. Preece nodded his head slightly and coughed in defeat.

"Eyes on the book people!" he said loudly before returning to his lecture.

I smiled widely and looked over to Jasper, who was in fits of silent laughter next to me. I slapped him playfully on the arm. He retaliated by puckering his lips and kissing the air between us. The bell rang soon after that and our class was dismissed.

As always, Jasper carried my books for me and held my hand as we walked out through the student car park. He and his Dad were fixing up an old mustang that had been his Grandfather's so he could drive to college instead of walking the three miles there and back every day. We both enjoyed the long walk but hated the early mornings it required.

We stopped for a short ice-skating lesson on the lake. I fell repeatedly; the ice clearly wasn't my friend! Afterwards we reached the street where our houses sat just doors from each other with a bruised ego and huge grin.

"Are you coming straight over or going home first?" I asked as we approached where our paths normally broke.

He pulled me around to face him, his lips inches from mine. He pecked me lightly on the lips then my neck, tickling me a little with his warm breath.

"Can I come straight over? My Mom has a few of her work friends over today and they have a habit of pinching my cheek...amongst other parts of my anatomy," he replied with a slight tilt of his head.

I raised an eyebrow and tried to stifle a giggle.

"Sure, although that really is something I'd like to see!" I grinned at him, teasing a little.

He kissed me again, letting his lips linger this time before mine parted. I wrapped my arms around his neck, puling him closer. He broke the kiss a little too soon for my liking, it was always too soon. My lips stung from the cold after the warmth of his. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we walked up the path to my house.

The driveway was empty which meant that my Dad wasn't home yet. Since we'd moved here he had been working later than he had in New York. I found this strange, but maybe he just wanted to make a good impression. Opening the front door I pulled Jasper in behind me and closed it behind us, locking out the cold. He had spent a lot of time here since we had met, especially since we had become 'official', but had never stayed over. Even as friends I'm sure my Dad would never have allowed it. We had yet to have 'the' conversation but we were comfortable enough around each other to laugh along with the jokes in college. When we did have that conversation, I knew it wouldn't be uncomfortable at all and we would be ready.

We dropped our bags in the hallway and took off our jackets. Jasper knew his way around the house almost better than I did and he steered me towards the kitchen with a gentle push. There was a note on the sideboard from my Dad I had obviously missed that morning in my hurry to get over to Jasper.

_**Alice,**_

_**I should be home for dinner with you and Jasper at 7 so make sure you have any assignments or overdue work done before then. If you don't want to make dinner, I'll pick something up on the way back, call me to let me know. You can call me in my office at the hospital.**_

_**Love Dad.**_

I smiled as I read it and picked up the phone. I had a lot of work to do so Dad bringing dinner home with him would make things easier. Plus, the worrying I was doing about the evening was not conducive to creating an edible meal! The phone rang twice before my Dad's smooth, happy voice answered.

"Hey Dad!" I smiled down the phone, "Jasper and I have a lot of coursework to get done, you know best to get a start on it...Could you bring dinner home with you please?" I could almost hear my Dad's head nodding down the phone with the background sounds of beeping and nurses coming and going.

"No problem sweetheart. Is there anything you want in particular or should I just get pizza?" he asked.

I looked over at Jasper and mouthed 'pizza?' to him. He nodded and jokingly rubbed his stomach. I silently giggled before turning my attention back to the phone as he indicated with his hands and went to get our bags.

"Pizza sounds great Dad. Just don't get ham and pineapple, it's gross! I know you and mom used to like it but it's really not a good combination!" I didn't care what anyone said, ham and pineapple just didn't taste right together!

He laughed at me. It sounded so easy and natural for him. It was comforting to hear it, he had tried so hard to lift my spirits when my mother died but I had known that it had been forced. He was finally relaxing, almost happy.

"Alright, alright. Anything but ham and pineapple. Jasper isn't a veggie or anything is he?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. I knew for a fact that he wasn't, then it dawned on me that my Dad didn't, he had never seen Jasper eating. This was the only chance I'd get to tell my Dad about Jasper and I before he got home. I walked out of the room, leaving Jasper setting up our work at the kitchen table.

"No Dad he isn't. Um, I need to tell you something...promise you won't get angry or protective?" I began nervously. He sighed down the phone.

"Alice, you're not pregnant are you?" he asked.

What? My eyes widened and I almost dropped the phone.

"Oh God, Dad no! Definitely not. Nothing that drastic. I was just going to tell you Jasper and I are dating, as in boyfriend and girlfriend," I got out rather calmly. Ok, maybe I had underestimated my Dad and what he actually saw going on between us.

There was silence at the end of the phone. It worried me that he might get worked up about it and drive home erratically to yell and scream and separate us, but his smooth voice picked up again.

"Is he treating you right?" he asked much more calmly and relaxed than

I was still reeling from what he'd asked. How could he think that? Didn't he know me? Then again, working as a doctor for years he saw the statistics first-hand. I had expected him to follow it up with something just as embarrassing but he seemed to be going down a petty pain-free road.

"Yes Dad, very well. And before you ask, no we haven't so don't even ask," I replied tersely.

He chuckled down the phone.

"Alice, sweetheart, I wouldn't have asked anyway. That's more of a female question to ask! It would have been your mothers place to ask that and I know you're a sensible girl," he concluded on a serious note.

I smiled. He couldn't see it but I was so happy that this wasn't a big deal. He like Jasper. He approved of him and our relationship.

About ten minutes after we finished up our assignments my Dad arrived in the front door, pizza in hand. However, when he called out it wasn't me he wanted.

"Jasper? Can you come down here for a moment please?" We had been listening to music in my room, which I couldn't turn off quick enough when I heard his voice.

Our eyes widened and we exchanged worried looks. He had sounded fine on the phone and I had reassured Jasper about it, who got up off the bed and walked out of my room. I made to follow but he stopped me.

"Sit on the stairs if you really want to listen," he smirked at me quietly before disappearing out the door.

Being nosey I did just that. Sitting at the top of the stairs, I curled my hands around the slats in the banister and squeezed my head between them. I strained to listen but couldn't hear much, just muffled voices. There was no shouting, no raised voices, so that was definitely a good sign! I hoped.

It was about half an hour later when my Dad's voice called my name. I had dozed off a little and my face was now stuck to the banister with drool. Jasper was standing at the bottom of the stairs, smirking up at me as I pulled my head up and wiped at my face.

"Did you fall asleep?" he asked playfully.

I stood up a little stiffly, brushing the hair from my face as I looked down at him.

"No...I was just...Oh, never mind. What did he say? I couldn't hear much?" I asked, still a little worried.

He walked up the stairs to meet me and took my hand.

"He gave me the 'if you don't look after my little Ali there will be consequences' speech. I'd be scared if your Dad wasn't such a nice guy!" he chuckled as he pulled me down the stairs. "No, I'm still a little scared!" he added as he led me to my first dinner with my two favourite men.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So what did you think? Let me know I crave reviews... like I crave Docward but we'll discuss his involvement in my life another time mkay?**

**Leave me love peeps you know you wanna...**

**Next chapter in a week I anticipate...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Ok so from the response I got for the last chapter I'd just like to say that I'm really glad you're enjoying it! **

**Again I'd like to thank my amazing beta Legs for helping me make this special lol… **

**I've had a lot of theories that the 'popular' girl Alice was staring at is either the Snow Queen or in fact Rosalie… well I can tell you the Snow Queen and Rosalie are one in the same so… do with that what you will this chapter should answer some questions I hope!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 ~ I Love You's**

Dinner had gone better than I had thought possible and, naturally, it became a regular occurrence. Dad enjoyed having another guy around the house to talk sports and cars with. He took an instant interest in the reconstruction of Jaspers' grandfathers' Mustang and even offered to help buy parts for it, as long as he got to watch the work!

One night after dinner after Jasper had gone home my Dad sat me down to have 'the talk'. The 'Jasper and I as a couple' talk.

"You really like him, don't you baby?" he asked

We were sitting next to each other on the couch; David Letterman was on the TV.

"Yes Dad I do. He's not like the other guys at school, he's special and he really cares for me. From the first day we met he has looked after me," I replied, remembering that day as if it had happened only yesterday.

He smiled and patted my knee reassuringly.

"He's a good guy sweetheart; you've found a rare one. Not many girls find a boyfriend who cares as much as Jasper does. Your mother would have approved, I'm sure of it," he smiled genuinely.

I looked up at him sheepishly, a small smile on my face. I knew my mom would have loved Jasper. He was right, she would have approved.

I woke up early Thursday morning. Every Thursday Jasper and I would go to the lake for the evening until it started to go dark. It was starting to get colder. Jasper couldn't remember the last time it had gotten this cold, if ever, but it did mean that the lake was perfect for skating on.

Checking my phone I found a text from Jasper, the same one I got every morning and it made me smile. He said good morning, told me about what we had in school and everything we could do afterwards. We spent every moment possible together, we had become inseparable and it hadn't gone unnoticed. Even our professors had noticed. A few had tried separating us for fear our grades would slip and our chances of getting into high-ranking universities would drop. Jasper had always played 'the face' and we'd proven them wrong by keeping our grades up.

I kicked the blankets off me and swore in shock. It was especially cold out today according to Jaspers text, and he wasn't wrong. I shivered as I forced myself out of the bed. Unknown to my Dad, I had given Jasper a key so he could come in whenever he felt like it instead of waiting. He had been a little nervous about using it but I had trusted him. Today was no exception. He rang the doorbell three times to let me know it was him before he came in, then called out when he closed it behind him.

"Alice it's only me!" came up the stairs.

My bedroom door was open as usual, probably why it was so cold in there! I could hear him shrugging out of his jacket as I searched for something to wear.

"I'm upstairs Jazz! Can you do me a favour and grab me the grey sweater from the back of the couch please?" I called down to him.

I could hear him moving around downstairs. It had to be impossible but I was sure I could smell his cologne, wafting up the stairs and encircling me. He had been upstairs many times, maybe I was just inhaling a lingering scent from a previous visit; but it was comforting, like the smell of my mothers' perfume and shampoo.

I pulled on a pair of jeans and was slipping on a long-sleeved pink t-shirt as I heard Jasper walking up the stairs. He stopped just outside my door and knocked softly.

"Are you decent?" he asked, chuckling a little as he waited for my answer.

"No I'm completely naked! Of course I'm decent, you're as bad as my Dad!" was my teasing response.

He walked into my room holding the sweater out to me. He had folded it neatly. I smiled as I took it from him.

"You look lovely darlin'," he smiled. His southern accent had become more pronounced since we had first met. Bella had told me it was never that strong when he was around other people. It made me feel really special that he was that comfortable and was more himself around me.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself!" I complimented, taking in his well-presented appearance. "Going somewhere special? You're really dressed up compared to what you normally wear!" He was practically wearing a suit but without the tie. He looked amazing, as usual, but more refined. He stepped closer to me and my hands slowly felt their way up his torso and around his neck.

"Well, funny you should ask. I'm taking this beautiful girl out ice-skating this evening after college and I want to look good for her. You know, to make a good impression," he said seriously, smiling down at me.

I giggled a little as I looked up at him. He smirked and leaned down to me, softly pressing his lips to mine.

From our first kiss I had felt a spark of electricity every time our lips touched. He pulled away sooner than I wanted and placed his forehead against mine. Our lips could stay locked together forever and it still wouldn't be long enough.

"We're gonna be late," he whispered, his warm breath washing over me.

I could hardly form words, I could barely breathe, so I simply nodded and licked my bottom lip.

He took my hand and grabbed my bag off the bed then walked us downstairs. When we got outside I realized he really was right about the weather. I shivered uncontrollably, my teeth chattering. No matter how many layers I wore I'd never get used to this cold!

Jasper pulled his jacket out of his bag and put it around my shoulders. I instantly felt warmer. He was always so sweet, too good for me in my opinion. I was convinced he deserved better. Then again, he said the same thing about me!

Holding hands, we made our three-mile journey to college. I slipped at least five times before we got there; my 'ice legs' just weren't working! Each time Jaspers' strong arms caught me and held me up. Coming up on the least mile he decided to give me a piggy-back ride the rest of the way. We made our way into college with me giggling on his back while he tickled the backs of my knees. When we were on more sturdy ground he set me down gently and we met up with our friends on the way to class.

"Did you hear there's meant to be a new female professor starting today?" Eric aid loudly from behind me, his arm around Angela. He was obviously talking to the boys but Angela decided to give her opinion on the matter.

"I heard she's really attractive, if you like that kind of thing. Long, flowing, blonde hair, legs that go on for miles…" her voice trailed off and her sarcastic tone made Bella and I giggle as Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Whatever floats your boat Ang!" Jasper replied jokingly. We laughed as we split off into out classes, taking our respective partners and seats once we arrived.

Biology class went by slowly and lunch couldn't come soon enough. We walked into the cafeteria hand in hand and Jasper picked up the usual double portions on one tray for us. The lunch ladies expected it and always had a plate ready with two of everything on it. Our relationship was no secret, not that we wanted it to be. Even when I wasn't sure when I had first started dating him, Jasper always kept it out in the open, telling anyone and everyone!

We sat down with Bella and Edward, who were having a little disagreement about whose house they were staying at on Saturday. Bella had asked me about three days ago if I though that she should sleep with Edward. I felt that it really was none of my business; it was up to them and whether or not they were ready. Jasper and I hadn't even had that talk yet, although it was a talk I had imagined more than once. I was sure he had to. Angela and Eric joined us soon after. From what Eric was chatting about they had just had class with the new female professor.

"I'm telling you she's not real, no teacher can be that hot!" he exclaimed.

Angela rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"What's he going on about?" Jasper asked as he threw a french fry at Edward and Bella, causing them to stop arguing and focus on the impending bitching-conversation.

"We just had history with the new female professor and, ok Eric I admit, she is extremely attractive, but if you ever hit on her I want to be there to see you get knocked back! Then refuse to take you back!" Angela smirked at Eric who turned to her pleadingly, then shrugged and laughed about it.

Something in the tone of Angela's voice told me that there was some truth in what she was saying and I couldn't help but laugh a little myself.

"She's not all that," Jasper commented before taking a gulp of his drink smiling at me.

"How do you know? You haven't seen her yet," I replied.

"Because she's right there that's how," he said as he motioned to the cafeteria doors with his head. "Like I said, she's not all that."

I followed his line of sight and my jaw dropped a little as I watched the tall, blonde Goddess-looking creature glide into the room. Every female in the room instantly took a large dent to their egos and vanity. I was silent as I watched her move with grace and confidence I could only dream of. Immediately I felt like less.

Jasper turned back to the table before standing up and holding his hand out for mine. Admittedly I was worried he did find her attractive and was suddenly bored with me. There was no denying that she was very beautiful so I did expect him to fall for her; but from the look on his face he wasn't interested in the slightest, unlike Edward and Eric who were catching flies!

"Are you coming angel or do I have to face it that you have a crush on her too?" he laughed a little, pulling me out of my reverie. I held his hand tight and we walked straight past her, her perfect ice- blue eyes following Jasper as he walked out the door. Our next class was just as boring as the first, but the prospect of going ice-skating when it was over excited me and got me through it.

"Alice, can I ask you something?" Jasper asked quietly as the rest of the class chatted loudly, obviously our conversation was not one he wanted anyone else to hear.

"Sure, you can ask me anything. You know that," I replied, my voice trailing off a little.

He shuffled his chair as close to mine as he could, our arms brushing against each another.

"We've been together for a while now and…well...we haven't really done much together in terms of…touching…" he was embarrassed and it wasn't hard to tell. His fingers kept moving through his hair.

Immediately I froze up. I wanted more, I did, I just didn't think I was ready for...everything. Not yet.

"Jasper I don't think we're quite ready for…sex…not yet anyway. We can do more things like that if you like…" I was a little uncomfortable, and not just because of where we were. I was uncomfortable because I wanted to touch him more, kiss him more, feel his hands on me. "I want it too," I said quietly, looking down.

I could feel him looking at me and I lifted my head up slightly to look at him, ashamed of what I had just admitted. He was smiling at me shyly, I couldn't help but mirror it. We were silent for the rest of the class but it felt like we had taken a very big step in our relationship.

As class ended we left quieter than usual but once we were on our way to the lake we relaxed and were back to our normal chatty selves. Making our way to the lake, we crossed the road and ran across the frozen grass. Jasper literally vaulted the wooden fence before helping me climb over gracefully, pecking me on the lips as he lowered me to the ground. He pulled me towards the bench I had come to think of as ours and helped to lace my skates up before pulling me up to stand in front of him.

His skates looked brand new while mine were old, vintage even, but I loved them. They were a deep, russet-brown and shine brightly. My ice-skating skills had come along quite a lot since the first time we had stepped onto the lake. I didn't fall over as much anymore and I could skate on my own. We often chased each other around the ice. Jasper caught me and more often than not and we fell onto the ice wrapped up in each other.

It was getting dark and cold as the old fashioned street lamps came on, lighting up the lake beautifully. We stepped onto the ice holding hands, skating right into the middle. We skated around the whole lake twisting and turning. Jasper twirled me a lot, making me giggle every time. We were the only people on the lake and it was so quiet. There was a romantic atmosphere in the air, better than any restaurant or movie could conjure up. Our dates always seemed so intimate and unique, to me anyway. We didn't do 'normal' things like going to parties or clubs, not that there were many to go to! We stopped in the middle of the lake, our fingers interlaced as we looked at each other.

"Alice, will you dance with me?" he asked out of nowhere.

I looked into his beautiful green eyes, a smile spreading across my face as I freed one of my hands from his and placed it on his shoulder. He placed his hand on my waist and pulled me in as close as he could while on skates. We moved in a slow circle, barely skating, and he pulled me closer. My head rested on his chest as his warm body heated my own.

He broke the silence with what I considered to be one of the oddest questions he could ever think to ask me.

"Are you happy with me Alice?"

I tilted my head to look up at him and kissed just below his jaw line.

"Of course I am. I couldn't ask for anyone better than you Jasper," I replied, but a little worried when I thought more about what he had asked. "Are you happy with me?" I had to ask, terrified as I was of the answer.

He gently placed my head back against his chest before answering me.

"I never thought I'd find someone like you. Girls like you are so hard to find, like rare diamonds. I couldn't ask for a more perfect girlfriend."

I smiled against his chest; I could feel my eyes welling up a little as his words sank in. I had never felt so happy in all my life.

I pulled away from his chest and looked up at him. He ran his thumb under my eye, wiping away a stray tear.

"Don't cry angel, I love you," he said simply, meaning each word.

I stood still, looking up at him. Shocked into silence for a moment as I realised what he'd just said.

"What did you say?" I asked carefully, not sure if he had actually said it or if I had imagined it.

He looked down at me and brushed my hair out of my eyes.

"I love you," he said again, so much meaning and strength in those three little words.

I had heard him right, he'd said it. He loved me. I could hear it in how he said it. I could see it in his eyes.

The seconds felt like hours as we stood there. I was stunned into silence. It was the worry crossing his face that woke me up again.

"Jasper, I love you," I finally replied, meaning it with every fibre of my being. I had never felt this way about anyone and I knew that I never would again. Jasper was it for me, my all.

He smiled broadly, wrapping his arms around my waist lifting me up. He spun us around and I giggled. When his icy lips met mine my hands were in his hair, massaging as the kiss became deeper and deeper.

We had never kissed like this before. It was soft but urgent, full of passion and need. He needed me and I needed him just as much.

Suddenly, a wave of panic washed over me. Recalling our brief conversation earlier and everything Bella had been talking about recently, I wondered if he'd been talking with Edward. What if he didn't really mean it? Then again, what if I was imagining all of this? I reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, needing to know.

"Say it again," I almost demanded as I looked into his eyes.

He set me down on my feet and cupped my face, his eyes penetrating deep into my soul.

"I love you Alice Cullen," he said softly but powerfully.

He leant down and kissed me gently, enveloping me in his strong, warm embrace.

"I love you Jasper Whitlock," I whispered against his lips.

He hugged me tightly as we continued to dance in the moonlight that shone across the lake.

* * *

**A/N**

**If you liked it leave a little something… if you loved it leave a big something, reviews are like an addiction they help the process along hehe.**

**8 reviews so far… how about we get to about 15/20 and I add on the next chapter that will literally make your heart melt and give you butterflies like that first ever kiss or date?**

**Recommend it to people if you like it enough!**

**Next chapter in a week…. Hopefully!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **

**Ok so from the response I got for the last chapter I'd just like to say that I'm really glad you're enjoying it! **

**Again I'd like to thank my amazing beta Legs for making this something I aspire to when I find the 'one'. **

**Now this does have sex in it but it's not smut like a lot of people like this is an innocent story and with that comes innocent moments of sexual endeavors. Now I had butterflies when I first read this since my beta Legs conjured this up cos I could never do it justice! I still get butterflies reading it now and I hope you do to and if so… you know the drill!**

**Disclaimer~ anything related to the **_**Twilight **_**saga belongs to Stephanie Meyer. This is a work of fiction based on her writings. I love her writing and wouldn't dream of plagiarising it! The idea for this story came from the original Snow Queen story by Hans Christian Anderson. The only thing I own would be the almost sickly sweet after taste when you've read it and also some of the concepts!**

* * *

Chapter 4 ~ First Time

We had talked about it for months and tonight was finally the night. We were finally ready. We had talked about it and...done stuff. I loved the feeling of his hands on me, his lips. I loved touching him and feeling him. I loved hearing those three little words fall from his lips and I loved saying them. I love you.

My Dad was away for a few days on a business trip, a conference he went to every year. We would have the house to ourselves and knew there was no way anyone would just walk in on us. Dad already knew that Jasper was staying over. We were planning a scary movie night, we both loved them. We had a pile of films that we'd both already seen way too many times so if we were asked anything we could answer easily.

It was night two of my Dad's four night trip away and I was more nervous than I had ever thought I could be. I wanted this, so much. I wanted to give myself to Jasper completely. I loved him and wanted to convey that to him in every way possible. We had discussed protection, and even though I was on the pill to help with severe cramping we had decided that we would also use condoms. We didn't want to take any chances, neither of us were anywhere near ready for parenthood.

It was a Saturday and we had done some schoolwork during the day. We were both a little nervous and on edge, glancing at each other when we thought the other wasn't looking and getting caught, laughing about it then getting back to work. He was having dinner with his family then coming back over for 'movies'. His mother had complained jokingly that she barely saw him anymore!

He was due to arrive at seven that evening and at seven o'clock on the dot the doorbell rang. I had needed the time he was having dinner with his family to get ready. I'd been cleaning the house incessantly all week, my room looked cleaner than it ever had! I'd put fresh sheets on the bed and everything in there was perfect. I had shaved my legs so many times I was surprised I still had skin on them! My hair had been freshly washed, all my nails had been filed and shaped, I was wearing a light blue sun-dress I hadn't worn since New York and new lacy underwear I had gone far out of town to buy! They were as daring as I could go, a pale pink lacy bra and panty set. They were more provocative than what I normally wore and made me feel sexy.

I opened the door and found Jasper standing there in a shirt and slacks under his heavy jacket, a hand nervously gripping the hair on the back of his head and a bunch of germini in the other. He looked so good. I mean, he always looked good but tonight, he really looked good!

He jumped a little when the door opened, the nervous look leaving his face when he looked up at mine. I suddenly felt completely at ease when I looked into his eyes, I knew this was right and perfect.

His eyes left mine and they travelled downwards, taking in my appearance. His jaw dropped a little and I smiled shyly, tilting my head down slightly. I had agonised for hours over which shoes I would wear before finally deciding on none. One leg was slightly bent out of nerves, rubbing a little against the other. My dress hung just below my knees and I knew that the light from the hall silhouetted me just right.

"You look beautiful," he finally whispered.

"Thank you," I replied.

We were silent a few more seconds before I stepped back and indicted for him to come in. He walked up the steps and leaned down to kiss me softly. I loved the feeling of his lips on mine, it was something I knew I would never get tired of. I could almost feel the heat passing into me through his lips.

He stood quietly as I closed the door and watched me turn the key in the lock and set the alarm.

"These are for you," he said as he handed me the flowers.

I took them from him and inhaled.

"They're beautiful, thank you," I replied softly.

He smiled at me and followed me into the kitchen, shrugging out of his jacket as he watched me fill a vase with water and arrange the flowers in it. I had left the TV and a lamp on in the living room, the curtains pulled, so it looked like we were in there.

"My Mom said I looked very dressed up," he said, breaking the silence. I had wanted to say something but my mind had gone blank!

"You look very handsome," I commented.

"You look beautiful," he said more confidently this time.

"You said that already!" I smiled at him.

"That's because it's true," he stated as he stepped close to me, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me close.

His lips met mine again and I melted. His hand was on my cheek as our lips moved slowly together. My hands travelled slowly up his chest, resting just below his collar bone as his tongue found mine.

It was a perfect kiss, slow and soft but also urgent and passionate. He knew my mouth and I knew his. We moved perfectly together, like we were made for each other. We were.

He pulled away and leaned his forehead on mine.

"I love you," he whispered, a little out of breath.

"I love you," I replied.

I could feel the electricity coursing through his body at those words. It was the same electricity that coursed through mine.

"Are-are you sure? I mean, we don't have to..." his voice trailed off as he pulled his head back to look down at me.

I looked up at him. There was nervousness in his eyes, and love, and...fear? Was he afraid I'd say I didn't want to, or that I did?

"I want to Jasper. I want to make love to you, with you," I answered firmly but quietly.

That was all the reassurance he needed. His lips were on mine again as his arms enveloped me, pulling me to him as tightly as possible. My hands were in his hair, loving the feel of it between my fingers as they moved through it and fisted it tight. He moaned into my mouth and I responded with a moan of my own.

It could have been seconds, it could have been days, I don't know. Eventually we pulled away and I took his hand in my own. I led him up the stairs and into my bedroom. I had already pulled the curtains and a lamp lit the room with a soft light.

Leaning down to kiss me, he kicked off his shoes and my hands found residence in his hair again. My head tilted as his tongue explored my mouth, his hands slowly moving to explore my body. His hands slowly made there way up my sides, his fingers lightly stroking under my arms along my breasts. My hands moved slowly down to the nape of his neck and around to his collar, searching for his buttons.

I popped the first one easily but the second one was trickier. By the time I got to the third my nerves had gotten the better of me and my fingers had forgotten how to work!

"Here, let me," he said, exhaling a laugh as he moved his hands to undo his buttons.

I smiled up at him a little sheepishly and he smiled back as he opened his shirt for me.

He was glorious. I had seen his chest before but...he was glorious. My hands found themselves exploring his perfectly defined abs as his shirt fell to the ground. He groaned quietly as my hands moved up to his magnificently chiselled chest, kissing softly as I memorised him with my fingers again and again.

I kissed, licked and sucked my way up to his neck as I had before, but this time it felt different. Knowing we weren't going to stop at any point without going further made it seem...more. He groaned a little louder as I sucked on his neck, standing on my toes, my hands on his shoulders. His hands stroked softly up my back and into my hair, pulling my head back softly to look down at me. The look in his eyes was one of love and lust, I'm sure it mirrored my own.

Our lips crashed together in perfect synchrony as he hands moved down my sides and around to my zip. He pulled it down slowly and moved his hands to my shoulders. My arms dropped as he pushed the straps over my shoulders and my dress fell to the floor. He stepped back a little and inhaled sharply.

"You are so beautiful," he said quietly before coming closer and kissing me again.

As we kissed, he bent down to lift me up gently and carried me to the bed. Laying me down carefully, he hovered over me and looked into my eyes. I saw everything I felt for him reflected back at me and knew that he was the one man I wanted to give myself to, the one man I would ever want to give myself to.

His lips moved slowly along my jawline as my hands made their way down his back, feeling their way along every muscle there. As I reached his slacks I felt my way slowly around to the front. He lifted his arms one at a time, allowing my hands around as his lips tasted my neck. I popped his button as he licked, pulled down his zip as he sucked. I moaned softly as I pushed them over his hips and his teeth made contact with my skin.

He tried to shrug out of them as my hands pushed them down but to no avail. We looked at each other and couldn't help but laugh a little. He leaned up off me and pulled them off, along with his socks, and I bit my lip as I looked up at him.

Turning back to me, he growled a little and pressed his lips down to mine. His body was pressed to mine completely and I could feel him. Boy could I feel him! I giggled a little, grinning against his lips. He pulled back and looked down at me questioningly.

"Sorry, I...I just..." What could I say?

"Dent a guys ego why don't ya!" he smirked down at me. I smiled up at him and suddenly his lips were back on my neck.

I moaned, my back arching a little as his lips continued to do the wonderful things they did. He pushed my bra strap over my shoulder and kissed along the skin there, nipping a little. I gasped and he looked up at me, relaxing again when he saw my smile.

As his lips made their way along my collar bone I sank into the bed, but when he kissed my breast through the material I almost jumped out of my skin! He looked up at me a little shamefaced.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"No, no, don't be," I said urgently, cupping his face as I kicked myself internally.

We looked into each others eyes and he lowered his head slowly, watching me as he placed his lips on my bra again, a hand cupping my breast. I controlled my breathing, looking up at the ceiling as he kissed me through the bra, massaging a little with his hand.

He leaned up a little and looked into my eyes as he pulled my other bra strap over my shoulder. I knew what he was asking. I sat up and slid my hands behind my back. I looked down a little, almost terrified to do what I was about to do. He cupped my chin and pulled my face up to look at him.

"You are beautiful," he said and, hearing those words while looking into his eyes, I felt completely at ease again. I felt beautiful.

I undid the clasp and removed my bra, watching him. He looked into my eyes as I did and leaned over me as I lay back down, kissing me softly before slowly moving down.

He looked up at me before pressing his lips to the firm, pert muscle that was my breast, cupping it with his hand and stroking with his thumb. My eyes rolled back a little at the feelings coursing through me, and when he sucked my nipple into my mouth I could have happily died and gone to heaven right then.

His tongue did the most amazing things and then he moved across the valley between my breasts and paid just as much attention on the other side. I moaned and arched my back, fisting his hair as he sent more and more feelings and sparks coursing through me.

Kissing down my stomach, exploring with his lips, he found my navel and licked at it. I giggled a little as I looked down at him and he smiled back in response.

He kissed lower still, leaning up with his hands on my hips. He looked into my eyes questioningly and I nodded a little. His fingers slipped into my panties and he pulled them over my hips and down my legs.

I had been worried about my pubic hair. Should I shave, should I leave it? Should I wax? I had read so many different magazines and was left more confused than when I'd started. I'd decided to just leave it, he knew it was there and that's just the way it was.

He looked down at me and gasped a little. My heart fell. I'd made the wrong the decision, it looked horrible. He was about to pull on his clothes, run out the door and never speak to me again.

"You are so beautiful," he breathed, taking me in with his eyes.

I blushed, biting my lip a little, hardly daring to believe that he thought so much of me yet knowing it was true.

He leaned down and planted two soft kisses on my feet then slowly kissed his way back up my body. Each kiss added flames to the fire that was slowly engulfing me alive in the best possible way.

He bypassed my centre and brushed past my breasts before kissing me softly on the lips.

He leaned to sit up and I sat up with him as he removed his boxers. This was the first time we had ever been completely naked in front of each other. I was completely nervous, but then again so was he. He removed them slowly, looking down. Watching him, I knew he needed reassurance just like I had.

"You are beautiful," I told him, and he was. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. The most beautiful man I would ever see.

He looked at me and smiled a little, his boxers making their way to the floor.

He cupped my neck and I cupped his as we kissed again, reassuring each other through the intensity we put into it.

He leaned his forehead against mine as we caught our breath.

"Um...the eh..." he said, indicating to my nightstand.

"What? Oh," I almost jumped as I realised what he was saying.

I reached into the drawer and pulled out a condom. We had put them in there a few days ago after going out of town on a 'date'. It was really a condom retrieval mission in a place no-one knew who we were! This was just for us and no-one else. It was no-one else's business, only our own.

I handed it to him and he took it from me, looking from it to my face.

"I love you, you know?" he said, asking me.

"I know. And I love you," I replied.

"I know!" he smiled at me before looking down at the little square wrapper in his hands.

He ripped it open and pulled out the condom. I watched as he held it over his tip and slid it down. The atmosphere changed, getting heavy. He had a little trouble getting it on, it kept slipping in his fingers. He cursed as it slipped again and we both laughed. We relaxed immediately and the nerves that had been clamouring to spring forth dissipated.

When it was finally on, he looked at me and smiled. I returned the smile and he kissed me softly, leaning down on me as I lay back. We were horizontal again and the laughter had disappeared, leaving something serious in its wake.

He was laying between my legs, his tip positioned at my entrance. He looked into my eyes, checking one more time before we passed the point of no return. I smiled softly and stroked his cheek, reassuring him that I was ready. He smiled back and stroked my cheek in return, letting me know that he was ready.

I looked deep into his eyes as he slowly pushed into me. His hands leaned down on either side of my head as I gripped onto his shoulders. I was prepared for the pain, I knew it would be there. My breathing became heavier as he pushed further into me, stretching me around him. He looked into my eyes asking one last time and I looked back. I gasped when he broke through, the pain almost too much. No amount of reading and research could have prepared me for this.

It was almost excruciatingly unbearable as I breathed through it. Jasper stroked my breast softly, kissing along the other and up my neck, whispering into my ear reassuringly, talking me through it.

As I got used to the pain and it started to subside, I became aware of another feeling. Jasper was inside me, he was inside me and he felt so warm. I suddenly felt so complete and the sheer happiness that I felt broke through in tears running down my cheeks.

"Angel, are you alright?" he looked down at me, his voice and face full of concern as he wanted to pull out but was afraid to move in case he hurt me.

"I am just so happy," I breathed out, smiling up at him.

He smiled broadly and leaned down to press his lips to mine softly before kissing away my tears.

As I slowly got used to everything I was feeling, I felt the urge to move my hips. I needed...something. I didn't know what but I knew I needed to move.

I rolled my hips a little, gasping at the new sensations rushing through me, crashing into what was already there, combining and interweaving all over my body. Jasper moaned on top of me and moved his own a little. I gasped at the new pleasure that was making itself known and moaned in return.

I gripped onto him tight, breathing heavily and moaning in pleasure as I move my hips in time with his. He stroked my hair and moaned with me, his hips sliding him in and out, in and out. I was aware of everything and nothing all at the same time. I could feel him on top of me and in me. I could hear the words he spoke and the sounds he made. I could hear my own and yet I couldn't think straight. All I knew was that this felt right and perfect and I felt whole.

He kissed along wherever his lips could reach and I did the same. It was like I couldn't get enough of him, we couldn't get enough of each other. I had read about it, seen pictures, but nothing could ever compare to the feelings, the need, the urgency. Everything paled in comparison to what I was experiencing at that moment in time.

Suddenly, I needed more, craved more. There was something building that needed more fuel. I gripped onto Jasper tight and moved harder, faster, with more urgency. I gasped as my clitoris rubbed against him and a new sensation joined the ones I was already feeling. He groaned loudly as he matched my rhythm and it suddenly became too much.

My body temperature was rising fast and my legs were tensing. As my breathing got heavier and heavier, the sounds escaping my mouth becoming less and less controlled, the thing that was building inside me suddenly exploded and I saw stars. My entire body felt like it was on fire as it tingled from my hair right down to my toes. I heard Jasper yell out loud as the stars shone bright before my eyes, a firework display flashing past. I had never felt this before, it felt so incredibly good and amazing and...perfect.

My breathing was laboured as the stars slowly faded and I could see again. Looking up, I saw Jasper looking down at me, his back arched as much as mine, deep inside me. The look on his face was utter perfection and his breathing matched mine. He looked into my eyes and we remained silent for a few moments, the silence broken only by our laboured breathing and fast-paced hearts.

"That...was...," he gasped out.

"Mmmhmm," I replied between breaths.

"I love you, so much," he said before his lips crashed to mine.

We kissed quickly and passionately before being forced apart by our need to breathe.

"I love you," I told him and he smiled down at me, kissing me softly before pulling out of me.

We both groaned as he pulled out, still breathing heavily as he lay beside me.

After a few minutes, our breathing started to regulate and he sat up, removing the condom and cleaning himself up, putting everything into the bin to be dealt with in the morning. He lay back down beside me and we slid under the blankets. He pulled me into his arms and everything felt right.

"I love you Alice Cullen," he said as he pressed his lips to mine.

"I love you Jasper Whitlock," I replied before pressing my lips to his again.

We kissed softly for a few more moments before lying in each others arms, content, happy and utterly loved. I had never felt so whole in all my life. I knew sex didn't make you feel whole, it was love. Jasper had just shown me how much he loved me and I had shown him how much I loved him. We had trusted each other completely and implicitly. We had come together and made something so pure, so perfect that I couldn't help but smile broadly as I drifted off to sleep in his arms.

* * *

**A/N**

***wipes a tear away from eye***

**Well… oh heck if you have any sort of emotion bottled inside due to this chapter leave it in a review it's not good to keep things bottled up plus I love to hear what you think!**

**See you in a week!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**I'd like to thank the two ladies that reviewed the last chapter I'd have liked more but beggars can't be choosers! Lets try and get more reviews for this chapter hmm?...**

**This chapter is up to date now, after you've read this you are up to speed with where I'm currently working, chapter 6 is with my lovely beta Legs who is a very busy woman so you will have to bear with us for chapter six but If you are totally in love with it then that won't matter will it lol.**

**Good things come to those who wait….**

**Enjoy and please please if you read PLEASE review, one of my pet hates is people who read but don't review.**

Chapter 5 ~ Not what she seems

I had been afraid that something would change after the night we were together, and it had. Everything had changed. Everything was more wonderful than I could have possibly imagined! I had been afraid that we would go the other way, drift apart and become almost like strangers. I had seen that happen to friends back in New York. We were living in our own love-induced haze, I had never been happier. Even the evil looks I had been receiving from the new professor since her first day couldn't faze. I hadn't done anything to her but she had taken an instant extreme dislike of me, but I didn't really care. I knew teachers did that sometimes for no reason, I had seen it before. Besides, she wasn't my concern so I just brushed it off. No-one else seemed really bothered by it anyway so why should I?

It was almost six weeks after we first spent the night together that it started. I hadn't noticed it at first but looking back I knew that was the first instance. Jasper had been a little distant, claiming tiredness and schoolwork were the reason. On this morning, instead of coming up to me he stood at the open front door and waited for me to come downstairs.

"Hey Jazz! Why didn't you come in, it's freezing outside!" I said brightly as I reached the door. I made to grab his hand but he instantly pulled it away.

"No...I'm fine. We're gonna be late so hurry up." He didn't look at me, he just stared at the ground.

"Ok...erm, it's Wednesday today so are we going ice-skating after college?" I asked hesitantly, wondering what could be wrong.

His head snapped up and he smiled at me.

"Yeah, we can go ice-skating," he said almost shyly.

I returned his smile and quickly picked up my things. I locked the door behind me and took his hand. His normally warm hands were ice cold, even through his gloves.

"You're hands are freezing," I said as I put my other hand over the top of it and started to rub but he quickly pulled out of my grasp.

"Don't hold it then if you don't like the cold!" he snapped.

I pulled my hands back and put them in my pockets.

We didn't talk for the rest of the journey. He glanced at me every so often, a sad expression on his face, but never tried to speak.

We arrived at college to find Bella and Edward waiting for us. Edward and Jasper had football practise all day so I wouldn't see him until after lunch for ice-skating. We stood talking until the bell rang. I turned to Jasper and leant up to kiss him but he turned his head so my lips touched his cheek. He gave me a half-hearted hug and walked away with Edward, laughing and joking.

"What was that all about?" Bella asked as I watched him disappear behind the sports building.

"I don't know. He's been distant lately and says it's to do with school and he's tired but I keep thinking it's me, like I've done something but he won't tell me what it is," I sighed.

She wrapped her arm around me and rubbed my shoulder soothingly.

"Don't be silly, you haven't done anything! Edward has these episodes from time to time, usually around the football season because his coach is all over him to get the team going. They're the schools best players Alice, they're bound to be stressed! Just don't read too much into it," she said with sincerity.

I could see where Bella was coming from, Jasper had always been the best player on the team alongside Edward, so naturally he would be under a lot of pressure to do well, but something still told me that it was more than that. One minute he could be his usual self, kissing me and hugging me, then the next he'd be cold and distant.

It wasn't long until we were taking our seats. Class went by fairly quickly, which I was glad of because I knew Jasper always enjoyed ice-skating with me. We had lunch at our usual table and chatted about everything and anything. We were discussing prom when I noticed the new professor looking at me from across the room. Her face was serene, not the usual scowl that she normally wore when she looked at me.

"She's staring at me again," I said quietly.

Angela looked up and turned towards the direction I had been looking.

"She really does have a problem with a lot of the girls here. Jealousy I guess. We can pull college guys and she can't!" Angela laughed and I smiled.

It was easy to see that the new professor was capable of getting any one of the guys here to fall at her feet and beg her to pick them, but she didn't make a move to choose any of them except Jasper. Every time she saw us together the scowl would return, unless of course he looked at her. That's when her expression would change into a seductive smile and her eyes would capture his.

When she had first come here whenever she looked at him he would glance at her then turn away and continue talking to us, but now it was different. She would hold his gaze like he was hypnotized. If he heard a bad word against her he would snap. Lunch ended and I went outside to meet him. He was standing next to a tree in the parking lot holding his skates. I made my way over to him and looked at him warily, expecting him to snap angrily.

"Hey angel, ready to go?" he asked easily. I smiled.

"Hey Jazz! Yeah, I've been looking forward to this all morning!" I grinned up at him.

He dropped his skates and pulled me towards him, wrapping his arms around my waist as he pressed his lips to mine, kissing me passionately. Maybe I really was just reading too much into his behaviour, he could just be stressed and tired. Every time he had come over to my house he had fallen asleep watching a movie or even doing homework. He put his forehead against mine, his breathing heavy. As his warm sweet breath enveloped me I moaned a little.

Pulling away slightly he spoke heavily. "Come on darlin'."

He picked up his skates and took my hand as we walked out of the parking lot and towards the lake. We chatted and kissed on our way there like we always did. He helped me over the fence and to the bench where we put on our skates. He skated around for a bit while I was battling with my laces. Once I had them tied I skated over to him in the middle of the lake.

"We can do spins today, we've done them before but I know you like them."

He smiled at me and took my hand, skating with me. We made our way back to the middle of the lake where he let go of my hand and gestured for me to try spinning. I liked spinning and twirling on the ice, the mixture of adrenaline and the sense of accomplishment was exhilarating.

I swung my arms out a little to start myself off. It was going great until I lost my balance a little when I was looking at Jasper and fell flat on my ass with a thud. I started giggling but I looked up to see Jasper scowling.

"You've done this a million times before, why can't you get it right now!" he snapped at me, almost yelling.

I stopped giggling and my face fell, I could feel my eyes begin to well up. I hated being yelled at but hated it even more when he yelled at me. It wasn't the first time he had in the past few weeks. I just couldn't seem to do anything right around him, and it angered me that I was blaming myself for his foul mood when I knew there was nothing I had done to cause it or deserve that kind of treatment.

"I'm sorry, you distracted me." I mentally kicked myself for apologizing when he was the one who should have been begging for my forgiveness.

His expression was fierce.

"You shouldn't be staring at me then, should you? Didn't your mother ever teach you it was rude to stare?"

I felt like I'd been punched in the chest. He knew I didn't like speaking about my mother.

He made no move to correct himself or apologise. I felt the tears spill over and run down my cheeks. I quickly picked myself up and began to skate away from him. I faintly heard him call my name as I quickly pulled my skates off and picked up my shoes, not bothering to put them on as I ran home.

I could hear him in the distance shouting my name and telling me to wait, I just kept running until I reached my door. My feet were numb and sore but I couldn't stay there with him and I didn't care. He'd changed.

I opened the front door quickly and stepped inside, closing it behind me. I sank to the floor crying uncontrollably. My dad had left town for a few days so I couldn't even confide in him. I was alone.

While I sat there, letting the tears flow free, Jaspers calls got louder and louder. He banged heavily on the door as he reached it, yelling my name.

"Alice! Alice please! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say those things, please don't shut me out! I'm sorry! Please let me in!" His voiced sounded pained as he yelled.

I sobbed harder when I heard him apologise. I wasn't sure I could trust it but he sounded so sincere.

I pulled myself up from the floor and wiped away the tears with my sleeves. I was shivering from the cold. My feet were frozen and I could barely stand they were so numb. I slowly unlocked the door and pulled it open slowly, warily. He had a hand in his hair and his face was heartbreaking. He looked up to meet my eyes.

"Please forgive me. I never meant to say those things, it wasn't me. I'm so sorry Alice." He apologized profusely and I couldn't help as my love for him spilled over.

I stepped towards him and wrapped my arms around his waist, leaning my head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around my body and walked us back into the house, closing the door behind him. He sat me down on the couch and knelt down in front of me, his hands placed softly on my knees.

"Alice, I feel so terrible. I didn't mean to say any of those things, I don't know what came over me."

I was still sobbing quietly. I knew it wasn't him. My Jasper would never say those things or even think them, but something definitely wasn't right about his behaviour. Sometimes he was a different Jasper, like someone else was in control of him. I wasn't in any state to start asking him any questions though, I knew that he might snap at me again and I didn't want that.

"Forget about it, it's nothing now. It just caught me off guard is all." I barely whispered in response but he nodded anyway.

He got up off the floor and sat next to me on the couch pulling me into his arms. We sat together for a while in silence and I must have dozed off because next thing I knew Jasper was shaking me lightly.

"Baby, wake up. You're Dad's on the phone for you," he said softly as he passed me the phone.

I took it from him groggily and shaking the sleep from my head before I answered. I watched Jasper as I spoke.

"Hey Dad...No, I'm fine. It's just been a long day...Yeah, Jasper's gonna stay over for dinner I think...I need to go into town sometime this week. The dance is on Friday, I need to get a dress for it...Ok Dad, see you soon. Love you...Bye."

I handed Jasper the phone and he put in back in its holder.

"I forgot the dance was this Friday."

I looked up at him, a little anxious.

"You are still coming with me aren't you?...you promised me." I was a little shy and nervous about asking him, then mentally kicked myself again for being such a wuss! I should have been yelling at him for being such an ass, not walking on eggshells around him!

"Yes Alice. I don't break promises to you...not on purpose anyway, or without good reason. I know today I did but it won't happen again." He said it with such force that it was a little overwhelming.

I smiled a little and he leant in to kiss me. It was sweet and strong, just like Jasper.

I went upstairs and got into some pyjamas while Jasper ordered Chinese for us. I didn't have the energy to cook anything, crying had drained most of my energy. When I got back downstairs I went into the kitchen to find plates and glasses set out. I found a few cans of cola in the fridge and carried everything into the living room ready for when the food arrived. Jasper was sitting in the middle of the floor with a pile of movies in front of him.

"What do you feel like watching?" he asked. He was fine with anything I watched normally but I didn't want a repeat of earlier.

"I'm not fussed, you just pick something and we'll watch whatever it is," I replied as I set everything down on the coffee table and collapsed back onto the couch.

He furrowed his brow for a second then shrugged and picked up 'Pearl Harbour'. It was one of my mothers' favourite films. I always cried watching it, Josh Harnett's death scene never failed to bring on the tears! It wasn't long before the food arrived and we were pulled into the film.

Jasper, as usual, fell asleep half way through the movie so I turned it off pulled the blanket off the back of the couch to drape it over him. He stirred a little, mumbling something in his sleep, but didn't wake up. I cleared up everything and left it in the kitchen; I would sort it out in the morning before I went to college. Before I went upstairs I stopped in the living room doorway and watched Jasper for a moment. He looked so peaceful and handsome when he was sleeping. I didn't want to wake him; I couldn't when he was so content and restful.

I went upstairs quietly and climbed into bed. I lay awake for a while thinking about what had happened but also thinking about all of the pieces of the puzzle that were beginning to fit together. Something serious was wrong, more than just a bad day or lack of sleep.

I had just drifted off when I felt the bed shift. Jasper climbed in behind me in just his boxers and pulled me against his body, holding me tight. I leant back into his chest and wrapped my arms around his. After all that had happened today I still felt safer and at home in his arms.

**A/N**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 6 won't be up next week I'm not sure when it will be but bear with me it will be out as soon as possible.**

**More reviews would be appreciated and if you like it tell your friends!**

**Oh and don't judge poor Jasper too harshly he doesn't mean it I swear… maybe leave some questions for him if you really want to know what's going on… he might not answer them the way you want but still worth a try.**

**See you soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter and didn't judge Jazzy too harshly he's beside himself as it is so he appreciates your concern.**

**Again Legs what would I do without you…. Write so much shit it wouldn't be worth reading probably!**

**Enjoy this chapter and before you start questioning if you've lost days or not… you haven't you're right it isn't Sunday but I thought I'd surprise you with an early post!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 - REVEALS AND DISAPPEARANCES**

The next morning I woke up still wrapped up in Jaspers arms, too comfortable and utterly content. I looked over at the clock, wondering why I had woken before the alarm had gone off. When I saw the time I was suddenly wide awake. It was already half eight! College was at nine! We had slept through the alarm so we were already extremely late.

I rolled over and faced Jasper, who was still in a deep sleep.

"Jasper...Jasper!" I shook him a little as I urged him to wake up.

"Hmmm...what? what's the matter?" He asked groggily before panicking a little when he opened his eyes, my tone of voice registering as he saw the look on my face.

I was pulling myself into a sitting position as I spoke frantically.

"Hurry! We're gonna be late! It's eight-thirty already!"

I jumped out of bed and rushed into the bathroom, brushed my teeth quickly and fixed my hair. I grabbed my make-up and threw it into my bag, I'd put it on when I got there. I was panicking at the thought of finding something to wear, putting it on and getting out in time to make our first class.

"Alice, chill! We can go in a bit late. We'll just say you slipped on the ice before we got there, fell hard and argued about whether or not to take you to the hospital to have it checked out!"

I came rushing back into the bedroom to find him still lying in bed.

"Jasper, come on! I know we won't make it for bang on nine but I can't afford to be late, my dad will kill me!" I'd never gotten dressed so quickly in all my life!

He lazily rolled out of bed and picked up the jeans and t-shirt he'd had on the day before.

"Oh no you don't! You go home and meet me back here in five minutes!"

He rolled his eyes as he stood up then leant down to kissed my cheek before pulling on his runners and going back home to change. I finished getting ready and ran downstairs, grabbing my bags as I ran. In my rush for the door I bumped into Jasper in the hallway.

"Oh! That was quick!" I was shocked into silence for a second before panic kicked in again. "Come on, we better get going!"

He took my hand and we moved hastily out into the cold.

Instead of heading for college he pulled me towards his house. I pulled back, desperate to get there as soon as possible. We didn't have time to spare for anything!

"Jasper schools that way..." I tried, and failed, to dig my feet in and pull him in the right direction. My tiny frame was just no match for his as I slid along the icy ground behind him.

"I know. We're going in the mustang today."

My eyes widened. He knew how to drive, that wasn't my concern, but I had no idea it was ready to be driven. As far as I was aware the engine was still in pieces!

"You've finished it?" I asked, a little warily if I was being truly honest with myself.

He nodded profusely, standing proudly by the passenger side of the car. The blue, what I privately called, heap of scrap metal was now a shiny jet black with a soft-top roof. He held the door open and I slipped. He closed the door quickly and ran around to the driver's side and jumped in excitedly. He put the keys in the ignition and the engine roared to life, eliciting a small shout of joy from Jasper. I exhaled the breath I had been holding in relief. He put it in gear, pulled out of the driveway and we started for school.

We made it just as the bell rang for first period. He got out of the car and quickly made his way around to my side and opened the door. He pulled it half open then suddenly stopped, staring off into the distance. Lucky for me I didn't need much room to get out, but once I had I'd wished I hadn't followed his gaze. Standing at the other end of the parking lot was the new female professor leaning up against her flashy red convertible. His face held no emotion but his eyes were glued to her.

I stepped in front of him and slid my hands up his chest to his face. I pulled him down to look at me. He looked down at me, an empty expression on his face. I leant up and pressed my lips to his. He made no move to kiss me back and pulled away quickly pulling my hands down from his face and giving me a half-hearted hug before turning his back to her and walking away. She smiled wickedly after him then turned her gaze to me, scowling before walking off towards the classrooms. I exhaled a heavy sigh before heading to class.

Bella, Angela and I were going into town after school to pick up our dresses for the dance the following night. The day yet again went by slowly, as did lunch. Jasper had yet again been completely normal before the new professor came in then quickly made an excuse to leave. I wished that he would talk to me, if she made him feel uncomfortable we could maybe do something about it, but he refused to talk about her. Every time she was mentioned or I asked about her, he would freeze up and either change the subject or snap at me. There was obviously a problem that he refused to acknowledge, out loud anyway.

It was after eight when I got home. Bella and Angela had taken me to their favourite pizza place for dinner after shopping. Of course there was a lot of boy talk. They gushed about their relationships but I brushed off any questions about mine, saying things between Jasper and I were going great, refusing to voice the truth. It was crumbling around me.

Jasper had football practise late and was staying over at Edward's. They were having a boys night so I would be alone. My Dad was away and wouldn't be back until tomorrow evening. He's promised to make it back to see us before the dance.

I sat and read for a while, then went downstairs to make sure all the doors were locked and grabbed a bottle of water from the kitchen before heading back up to my room. I tried on my dress at least three times, admiring it in the mirror from as many angles as I could.

It was perfect. Even though it was almost spring the weather was adamant that it was still winter so I had decided to go with an icy theme. I'd chosen a light, misty grey dress that reminded me of the ice and snow. I had a pair of silver shoes that went well with it and enough silver jewellery to start my own shop! Even though Jasper was acting weird lately and should be going out of his way for me (not being up myself in any way at all!), I still wanted to make an effort and impress him. I agonised over every detail just as I had the first night we'd spent together, just like I always did.

I couldn't figure out what to do with my hair, what would look best. It took me too long, yet not long enough, to choose a pair of shoes. They had to be high enough to make his lips easily accessible to mine but also low enough that I could rest my head comfortably on his chest, while still matching the dress perfectly! I eventually decided it was time to get some sleep after arguing with myself over which silver earrings would look best, the dangly loops or the loopy dangles! I was obviously going a little loopy over the whole thing! But fashion was important!

Just as I was about to go to sleep my cell started ringing. I cursed the loud, incessant ring tone as I blindly reached for it, almost knocking over my bedside lamp in the process. It was Jasper.

"Hey Jasper, is everything alright?" I asked as I answered, managing to keep the sleep out of my voice and a little worried he was calling so late. I heard laughter and talking in the background so I assumed he was at Edwards now and there were no plans of sleep in that house anytime soon. If they looked sleep-deprived and had black bags under their eyes for the dance there would be hell to pay!

"Hey angel. Yeah, everything's fine. I just wanted to call you to say goodnight and...I miss you."

I smiled broadly and snuggled back into my pillows.

"I miss you too," I replied. I wasn't lying, I hated being away from him. Even when he snapped at me I didn't want to run from him but I had to clear my head.

"So what are you up to?" he asked.

"I was just going to bed actually," I replied. "I read for a bit and put the final touches to my outfit for tomorrow. I got a dress!" I added a little shyly.

"Aw baby I bet it looks great! I can't wait to see it on you! So...you're all alone. Why didn't you invite Bella and Angela to stay over?"

I suppose that was a very good point. I could have invited them to stay instead of being alone. But I suppose it had given me time and opportunity to put the finishing touches to my outfit.

"I don't know. I could have but I just didn't occur to me I guess," I answered honestly, "How was practise?"

"It was fine," he sighed. "Coach is really working us hard this season so we're just chilling at Edwards. So you're just gonna go to bed then?"

"Well I don't have anything else to do, and I probably should get some sleep with it getting late and all! I could go and sit in the bath for an hour or clean or watch a movie or..."

He cut me off.

"Well, you know, we could...talk."

I went quiet, half expecting an it's-not-you-it's-me-but-secretly-it's-really-you-but-I'm-not-going-to-tell-you-that speech.

"Alice? You still there?" he asked sounding worried.

"Yeah, sorry, thought I heard something," I covered.

I shifted on my bed a little, getting more comfortable.

"Are all the doors locked and the windows? I know your dad isn't there," he rushed a little, "You know what, I'm coming over. I don't like you being alone."

I smiled broadly as my heart swelled at his words.

"Jasper I take up all your time as it is! Just have fun at Edwards, I'll be fine. Everything's locked, the alarm's set and all the curtains are clo..."

He cut me off again, this time sounding very urgent.

"Don't argue with me Alice! I'm coming over, I have to protect you. You can't look after yourself!" I heard him grabbing his things and Edward asking him where he was going.

I would've laughed if he hadn't sounded so insistent and a little scared. He had me worried.

"Alice, I haven't got my key so you'll have to let me in. Go downstairs and wait in the living room."

"Ok...How long..."

He cut me off again which, quite frankly, was starting to get annoying!

"I don't know," he sounded frustrated, "What's the weather like?"

I grudgingly got out from under the warm blankets and made my way to the window, peeking around the curtain.

"It's clear but it looks like there's more snow coming," I told him.

He sighed heavily.

"I'll be there in about 15 minutes."

There was no arguing with him so I agreed and said goodbye.

Fifteen minutes later I was in a dressing gown under a blanket in the living room and he still wasn't there. Headlights lit up the street through the crack in the curtains and I ran to the door. Yanking open the door I was attacked by a cold gust of wind, making me shiver violently.

He got out of his car and walked swiftly up the path. When he looked up at me he frowned, taking in my shivering form. He stood looking at me silently when he reached the door before reaching out to rub my arms in an attempt to keep me warm. His touch always raised my body temperature, whether he was aware of it or not.

"I told you to wait in the living room until I knocked, that car could have been anyone! they could have come in here and hurt you do you understand that!" He sounded so intense and firm, his tone laced with fear that I looked down and nodded. He sighed heavily before walking past me into the house. I closed the door and followed him as he made his way through the house, checking every window and door.

We were at the back door when he exhaled an exasperated sigh.

"You haven't locked any of these. You told me you locked these." H sounded hard and forceful, and also as if he was holding back.

"I did lock them, I checked. You know I always double check everything," I replied, a little peeved at his attitude and disregard of my obsessive security checks, especially when I was home alone!

"Well, they're not. Look." He pushed against the windowpane of the back door and it opened roughly.

There was no way I'd left it unlocked, I always double and triple checked. That was just weird, but I was too tired to argue about it.

"I'm sorry, but I really am fine though." I had to hold back my own anger, really not in the mood for a safety lecture.

He looked at me shaking his head before grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards the stairs.

"Go to bed, I'll be up in a minute. I need to check everything is locked," he ordered in a part concerned, part if-he-does-it-again-I-am going-to-rip-little-Jasper-off kind of way.

I didn't move straight away, needing to take a deep breath and relax, but he half shoved me up the stairs so I just gave in. His mood made it much easier to just go along with it. Besides, I was feeling the cold.

I sat in the middle of the bed listening as he moved about the house, slamming doors and windows, locking them all up. I knew I'd locked them all and triple checked, but I wasn't about to start arguing with him. I was too tired and didn't have the energy, and he seemed pretty pissed that he'd had to come over. I hadn't made him come over, he had a choice and he decided that I needed looking after, which should've made me feel warm and fuzzy but his attitude did the opposite. Plus, I was never a girl who needed 'looking after'!

He came up the stairs and closed the door behind him as he entered my room. The look on his face was soft as he moved towards me.

"All done, you can sleep now," he told me. "Do you want me to stay? Or I could go home if you'd prefer."

He sounded so different from before, more like my Jasper, the real the Jasper. He had shouted and I couldn't deny the harsh words and tone he'd used. I also couldn't deny the fact that he had hurt me, but I couldn't stop loving and wanting him no matter how harsh he was. His footprints were in my heart and they were there to stay.

"I want you to stay," I said honestly, "But promise me you'll calm down. I don't like it when you shout at me."

He looked down at his feet the back at me a saddened look across his face.

"Little Jasper won't like it when you shout at me either!" I added, making him smile. His anger tore at my heart, but so did his sadness.

His mouth turned up slightly, and I also saw him cringe a little. He knew I never threatened without following through! His smile didn't last long. Sorrow soon took over his features again.

"I didn't mean to shout, I just need you to understand that you might have been hurt by someone if they'd got into the house while you were here alone. Who knows what I'd have found when I got here if that happened." He sounded so sincere that I almost forgot about how peeved I was at him, almost.

I shuffled towards him on my knees, wrapping my arms around his waist as I reached the edge of the bed. I kissed him softly before resting my head against his chest. He stroked my hair and back in silence for a few minute before pulling back to look into my eyes.

"I love you," he declared, leaning down to press his lips to mine.

"I love you too," I replied as he pulled back.

He smiled before walking round to the other side of the bed and stripping down to his boxers. He climbed into the bed and pulled me to him, tucking my body against his and wrapping himself around me. I'd barely nuzzled my head into his chest as a blanket was wrapped around me and I drifted off.

I woke several times that night from the same dream. In my dream I could hear tapping and a voice calling Jaspers name softly. On one occasion Jasper was lying on his stomach, the blanket wrapped around his hips exsposing the tight muscles of his back, his shoulder blades rolling softly as he breathed deeply. His hair was a mess over his eyes. I pushed it gently out of his face and ran my hands through his curls. He stirred a little and his hand moved lazily around the mattress like he was looking for something. I shuffled closer to him and his hand found me. His arm reached over my entire body and pulled me to him. I couldn't help but smile as his head moved to rest on my stomach and he breathed deeply. I could feel his own smile forming through my nightie. It wasn't long before I slipped back into a sleep filled with tapping and whispers.

The next morning it was like nothing had happened, he was like the old Jasper again. All the way into college he was his old, chatty, loving self. He held my hand, kissed me often and hugged me tight. For the second day in a row we didn't go to the lake after college. Bella and Angela were coming back to my house to get ready for the dance. The boys were picking us up at seven.

After the last class, we all met in the carpark and Jasper brought us home. I gave Bella my key so she and Angela could go inside while I stole a few private minutes with Jasper.

"I can't wait to see how beautiful you'll look tonight darlin'," he told me softly.

I smiled widely and blushed at him. It still amazed me how girly he could make me! He stroked my cheek and leaned in to kiss me. It started slow and soft, his lips moving effortlessly against mine, but as his hands began to move over my body his lips became more urgent and passionate. His hand skimmed over my thigh while he pulled me closer to him by my neck.. My own lust and urgency overpowered me as I unzipped his jacket and moved to the buttons of his shirt. I just needed to feel him, just a little...He pulled away holding my hands still, as breathless as I was as he laughed a little.

"Alice I want to, you have no idea how much, but...," he was trying to remember why and I could see it. "You have guests and there's always later when I bring you home after the dance."

I sighed a little, as did he, and he let go of my hands. He cupped my face and our eyes locked.

"I love you Alice," he said with so much emotion and strength it took my breath away and left me speechless. "I'll see you at seven, ok?"

I nodded and returned his smile. His soft lips meeting mine once more before I got out the car and made my way to my room where Bella and Angela had already started on hair and make-up.

Shockingly, we were ready by half six so we had time to relax and rest our feet before we left. At seven on the dot a limousine pulled up outside. Angela had decided that that would be how we were travelling and we'd be called for in turn at the door. We all thought the same about it but we humoured her and went along with it. Eric, of course, would do anything she asked, no questions. And of course, he was first up.

He came to the door and knocked, waiting patiently for her to answer. He gave her a corsage, putting it carefully around her wrist before kissing her softly and escorting her to the car. He held the door open for her and slid into the shadows behind her. Edward was next. Bella blushed profusely as he followed the same pattern as Eric, carefully placing the corsage around her wrist, a soft kiss and escorting her to the car. Although a part of m thought this was all silly, there was another part of me that got so excited by it.

Before I knew it, it was my turn. I waited nervously behind the door, anxious for Jasper to see me in my dress and see his reaction. A soft knock came to the door and I opened it quickly. I didn't care what Angela said, I wasn't going t leave him waiting a second longer than necessary. I inhaled sharply as I took in his appearance., he looked so handsome in his tux. It was hard to believe he could get any better and yet he had. I'd seen him in a suit before but seeing him in a tux and white dress-shirt was completely different. He looked up at me and smiled broadly as he took in my appearance.

"You look beautiful," he said, "Absolutely stunning darlin'."

I blushed just as Bella had and he reached out his hand for mine, slipping the corsage onto my wrist then interlacing our fingers. He pulled me gently outside towards the car, giving me just enough time to lock up. My Dad had run around from the back to get some pictures of us leaving. He had been the perfect parent in this situation, no smothering us or throwing out rules!

Just before we got into the car Jasper turned me to face him and crushed his lips to mine. It was passionate and full of love, all of the problems and upset of the past few weeks melted away and I had the old Jasper back.

We got into the car and headed towards the dance. We entered a room decorated with spring flowers and snowflakes, mirroring the weather outside. It was beautiful. It didn't take us long to make it to the dance floor, swaying together to the slow, romantic music. As the song finished we stood looking at each other, our bodies still swaying in time.

"Would you like a drink angel?" he asked me.

I looked up at him and smiled, nodding my head slightly.

"Yes please," I replied.

He smiled back.

"Ok I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere!" he said with a grin.

I nodded then watched him move through the couples dancing and chatting. I soon lost sight of him in the crowd but continued to wait patiently. Ten minutes later I was still waiting and I was getting worried. There was no sign of his return, not that I could see much from where I was, so I decided to make my way to the refreshments.

When I got there I scanned for Jasper but saw nothing. I asked a few people of they'd seen him but no-one had. One person piped up that they'd seen him heading towards the restrooms. I headed in that direction, scanning the crowd, but didn't see him. I found Edward standing in the queue and asked him if he'd seen Jasper.

"Edward," I was honestly a little relieved to find at least one of our group, "Have you seen Jasper? He went to get us drink about fifteen minutes ago and disappeared. Nobody's seen him."

"No, I haven't seen him since we got here, I'm sure he's around somewhere..." The look on his face changed from easygoing to slight worry. I wasn't sure if he was genuinely worried or if it was my worry that was causing his. "I tell you what, when I've been here I'll go find Eric and some of the guys and go look for him," he said.

I furrowed my brow but nodded. At least it was something and I was getting help. I was standing with Bella and Angela, scanning the crowd as they tried to convince me that everything was fine and nothing was wrong as I chewed on my lip nervously when Edward and Eric came in the side door from outside and made their way towards us. Fear and panic gripped me as I saw what was in Edwards hand. It was Jaspers cell phone.

"We can't find him anywhere," Edward reported reluctantly, "We've searched all over the grounds and he wouldn't leave you or here without telling someone where he was going. We, we found this though in the car park. He could have dropped it at any time."

Edward handed me the phone. I knew he wanted to tell me that he could have dropped it on his way in here and he was around somewhere talking to someone, but even he didn't believe it.

"What do you mean you can't find him? Where is he? He can't have just vanished!"

I instantly knew something had happened to him. Something was very wrong.

* * *

**A/N**

**Questions, questions, questions….. **

**The end of this chapter is a very DUN DUN DUN moment I however am lucky enough to know what happens next and you soon will be hopefully!**

**Don't forget to leave reviews… they are the glue that holds the story and myself together!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **

**I know it's been a really long time since I last updated! But as many of you know if you're budding writers yourself, life does get in the way and having just started university (which is awesome) I don't have as much time on my hands as I did before when I basically did nothing all day! Ok so this is chapter 7 I think… it really has been a while 4 more chapters to go ladies and gents till you may or may not get your happy ending! Be optimistic I am! Ok so I won't make you wait any longer, get reading and leave some review and love once you have read it!**

**Aimee**

**Xxx**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 ~ Not what she seems**

The whole town had been out the night of the dance looking for Jasper. Bella's father Charlie had set up a search team of 'd been paired up with 'civilians' who's turned up to 'd searched for what felt like minutes and months. I hadn't slept since that night of the prom and my Dad had come with me every night to search around town for him. His mother and I had filed a police report detailing what he was wearing the night he went missing, his eye colour, hair colour, height, weight, any marks or scars on his body. We'd both told them about the scar on his ribs at the same time and she'd looked at me. It was a knowing look, one that said she knew where our relationship was but without confirmation she couldn't be sure of how far we'd gotten. But confirmation or not, she knew.

I'd gone to college, despite the emptiness I felt inside and in the seat next to me. I floated through the days on autopilot, going through the motions but never really engaging. It didn't take long for most to get back to their lives as if nothing happened, only mentioning him in passing as idle gossip when there was nothing else to talk about. It cut through me.

I missed his smile. I missed his touch, his kiss, the way he held me. I missed him walking with me to college every morning. I missed the way he dressed, how he smelled. I missed him staying over almost every night my Dad was away to make sure I was safe. I missed his presence. I missed him.

I felt so empty without him, like part of me had disappeared along with him.

I kept a diary of everything that had happened since that night, to make sure I didn't forget anything, to make sure he didn't fade. I had his cell phone. He'd kept messages from me and I still had his replies.

It was three days since his disappearance and there still wasn't a single shred of evidence pointing to what happened to him, where he was. Since my Dad was working earlies and no-one thought I should be walking to and from college alone (Like I'm five years old! Come on!), Edward and Bella had offered to pick me up on their way in. I appreciated the gesture since it was out of the way and all, but I was a little miffed at being babied by everyone. It wasn't like I was going to fall to pieces, I wasn't one of those annoying damsel in distress idiots in those stupid romance novels that made you want to smack them silly!

I was sitting on the front steps waiting for them, shivering a little. I could feel a pull as I wrapped my arms around myself and knew they should be Jaspers. Had he been with me he would have wrapped his arms around me and rubbed his hands up and down my arms to keep me warm., while nuzzling and nipping at my neck…but he wasn't here, and no matter what happened I wouldn't give up until he was.

Edward pulled up and smiled at me, Bella waving like a maniacal hare in March. I dragged myself up off of the steps and forced myself to get into a car that hadn't been built from the ground up by Jasper. I returned their greetings and smiled a 'thank you' for the ride as I clicked in the seatbelt. I stared out the window as we drove, not really paying attention to the conversation buzzing around me. I concentrated on the frozen woods that passed by at a snail's pace as Edward controlled the car on the black ice. As my eyes got lost in the foliage a flash of blonde tore through the trees. I sat up, alert. We stopped at a school crossing and waited as a group of children was ushered across. I watched the trees carefully, waiting to see if it was a figment of my imagination, an animal or…something else. If it was an animal the children crossing the road were easy prey.

Watching closely I saw it again, a flash of blonde. It was in my line of sight for longer this time and I could make out a figure. Not animal, human. I saw it again and knew immediately that it was Jasper. I fought with the seatbelt before pushing open the door and moving as fast as I could towards the tree line.

"Alice! What are you doing come back!" Edward shouted after me as more car doors opened.

I ran towards where I had seen the figure last. I stood in the exact spot I'd last seen the blonde, but there was nothing. I shivered and could have sworn it was colder here than anywhere else.

It didn't take long for Edward and Bella to catch up to me. I was leaning down over the snow, looking for any sign of footprints, when Bella wrapped her arms around me. At that moment it all just became too much. I'd held it together fine up to now. Her comfort was just too much for me to take and I broke down in tears.

"Ssh Alice,it's ok. Why did you run from the car sweetie?" Her tone was patronizing and I just wanted to smack her. I wasn't even making a sound! But I just needed someone to hold me. It wasn't the person I wanted or needed, but she was the only one I had.

"I thou…I thought I saw Jasper…in the woods…right here…" I whispered as I contained another sob. "He was right here!" I said more determinedly. I hadn't imagined it, I knew I'd seen him.

It all just got too much, the burden on my shoulders too heavy, and I slumped to my knees. Bella came with me, and even though she tried to hide it, I heard the faint sound of discomfort at being down in the snow. She really was such a girl sometimes! A good friend who was a girly-girl! Edward crouched down beside me and rubbed my arm as she stood and brushed the snow from her legs. It warmed me and hurt to see him tend to her needs so closely and diligently.

They were trying to comfort me any way they knew how, but I wasn't just upset. I was frustrated and angry. Since Jaspers disappearance everyone had been treating me like an invalid, or like a live bomb. I was quieter than usual, yes, but I wasn't helpless and I hadn't forgotten how to take care of myself. I could hold my head, move my legs and get on with things, so when Edward went to lift me up into him cradling me in his arms I pushed him away.

"I don't need to be carried like a baby!" I snapped, pushing myself up from the ground and making my way back to the car.

The rest of the journey passed in relative silence. I knew I'd worried them by running from the car like that and I did feel a little stupid for doing it, but I'd do it again in a heartbeat. There was no doubt in my mind that if it wasn't Jasper amongst the trees I would never have run into them.

We pulled into the student carpark and got out of the car in silence. Bella took Edwards hand and they went on to their class after a smile, a wave and a cautious 'see ya later, bye'. I walked into my English class and made my way to my seat at the back with the empty one beside it without looking up. The class dragged by and even though I was there physically, my mind was not. I ran through every conceivable scenario that could have resulted in Jaspers disappearance. Of one thing I was certain though, he was not dead. I would know it.

The bell rang, dragging me out of yet another scenario I was considering, and I gathered my things together before making my way out of the classroom and through the throng of people to my classroom. I forced my books into the small space and pushed through the milling crowds to the cafeteria.

As I looked around the room I got the feeling that something was off. It wasn't that something didn't feel right, just that something was…different. It didn't take me long to realize that someone was missing, and it wasn't Jasper. It was someone who'd been missing since before the prom, the new professor. I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. At least I wouldn't have daggers shot at me all through lunch. I sat down next to Bella and continued to scan the room for her.

"Has anyone noticed that the new professor hasn't been around since the day before prom?" I asked out loud.

Four sets of eyes looked at me quizzically.

"What new professor?" Angela asked. From the looks on everyone else's faces they were thinking the same thing.

"You know the tall statuesque blonde one." She didn't seem to know who I was talking about, none of them did."You've been having her for history! You were raving about your last class with her a few days ago!"

They exchanged a look that said I was not entirely sane.

"We've had History with Mr. Grisham since the term started Alice, there hasn't been a new professor start here since, well, forever," Eric told me.

The anger and frustration I'd managed to push away returned in full force. I knew I wasn't going mad, I could recall the entire conversation we'd had about her. It wasn't hard to forget with the looks on the guys faces!

"_Did you hear there's meant to be a new female professor starting today?"_

"_I heard she's really attractive, if you like that kind of thing. Long, flowing, blonde hair, legs that go on for miles…" _

"_Whatever floats your boat Ang!"_

"_I'm telling you she's not real, no teacher can be that hot!"_

"_What's he going on about?" _

"_We just had history with the new female professor and, ok Eric I admit, she is extremely attractive, but if you ever hit on her I want to be there to see you get knocked back! Then refuse to take you back!"_

"_She's not all that,"_

"_How do you know? You haven't seen her yet," _

"_Because she's right there that's how," _

"_Are you coming angel or do I have to face it that you have a crush on her too?" _

I relived the conversation in my head as if it happened yesterday, I could even recollect Jasper's laugh. The way the professor had looked at him every time she was in the room and how she just happened to be there when he was about to be intimate with me. Every kiss or cuddle or touch of any kind was always interrupted by her glare, like she had some sort of hold over him. Suddenly, it hit me. She was the reason for his disappearance. She had gone missing at the same time as Jasper, but the fact that no one remembered her just didn't make sense. And it wasn't that they didn't remember her, it was like she had never existed.

I excused myself and left the four worried faces at the table, knowing they all thought I was going mad with worry, and went straight out to the carpark. I scanned every space for her red convertible twice, but it wasn't there. It just didn't make sense. The rest of the day passed by in a blur, my mind trying to make sense of what was happening. After my last class I went back out to the carpark to find my Dads Mercedes waiting for me. Our journey started off in silence before he spoke, knowing the subject I wanted to discuss with him. It was also the subject I'd been afraid o bring up for fear of the sigh he'd come out with that would cut right through me.

"There hasn't been any news about him honey, but people are still looking," my father smiled at me, but I could still see the sadness he was trying to conceal from me.

"I need to look for him Dad. He needs me, I know he does. I know he's still alive." I said it with such conviction that I saw him taken aback. Although no-one had come out with it, it was common knowledge that the strongest theory was Jasper being dead somewhere, either from the freezing cold, under ice somewhere or a wild animal. I could feel my eyes beginning to well up. I only had the feeling deep within me as proof that he was alive, but it was enough for me. I felt a connection with him I knew would tell me if he was gone forever.

"Sweetheart, I can't just let you go out on your own searching for him. You don't know the area. Please just let the police do their jobs, they'll find him."

He stroked my hair as we pulled onto our road. I turned away after that and stared out of the window. As we got out of the car I looked up and down the street in vain hope before following him inside the house. Dad offered to cook while I studied, I knew he was afraid I'd fall behind, so I went straight to my room. I booted up my laptop and changed into my comfortable, lazy clothes while I waited for all the pop ups to finish. I checked my laptop and sighed at the amount of junk mail I could accumulate in a day. As I sorted through everything and deleted most of it I ran back over the day. With no-one having a clue who I was talking about, I had no-one to discuss the new professor with. A far as everyone else was concerned she didn't exist. My only option was research, something I loved to do and could get lost in for hours. The most obvious place to start was with the town. I'd watched enough crime shows to know that much!

There was a lot of crap and tourist trash to muddle through, but one link caught my eye. I didn't know why but it wasn't like the others. The only way to figure out how was to click on it.

The top of the page had a lot of writing that I scanned through quickly and found to be irrelevant, but as I scrolled down several pictures and photographs came into view. One in particular made me stop scrolling and stare in silence for a few minutes. It was of a young man about my age, maybe younger, with blonde hair like Jasper and the same beautiful smile. There was an article beneath it.

'_Riley Blears, 22, last seen at a local diner in 2005 on a night out with friends. Riley went missing shortly after entering the establishment. His sudden disappearance came as a shock to family, friends and locals. Blears worked at the local hiking shop owned by the Newton's. The investigation into his disappearance came to a close in 2007 when they found his student i.d. in the river halfway across town from the diner. His death was ruled as a suicide but police could find no explanation as to why he killed himself'_

There was no way Jasper had killed himself, and somehow I knew Riley hadn't killed himself either. The police had checked along the river and into the lake as much as they could and had found nothing. I scrolled down the screen further to find pictures of the forest and bridge the police concluded suspected Riley had jumped from. There in the background, barely visible unless you were looking for it, was a figure. It was pale and white, almost camouflaged by the snow falling. Grateful once again for the software I had insisted on getting, and paying a pretty penny for too, I zoomed in on the picture enough to identify the figure.

I gasped, my hand finding itself covering my mouth, as the figure became clearer and the facial features became more defined. Impossible as it was, I knew that the photograph was real. It was the new professor. As I scrolled down through the other photographs and examined them one by one, I found her over and over again wearing the same menacing look on her face in each one. The same one she had reserved only for me since her arrival at the college.

She had taken him. I didn't know who, or what, she was but I was certain of that fact. I knew that she was behind his disappearance and I had to do something before it was too late.

I quickly packed a bag with the bare essentials and made my way downstairs just as my Dad was setting the table.

"You ok sweetheart?" he asked, looking up.

"I'm fine 's for dinner?" I said as calmly as I could. He didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary.

"I made your favourite, you were always so much like your mother…" he reminisced, "Chicken and bacon pie. You always have it with the cheese goop inside!" He laughed a little, smiling at me.

I couldn't help but feel upset by the fact that he was being so sentimental and yet as soon as I was sure he was asleep I was sneaking out and leaving him alone. I had to go find Jasper, I was the only one who could, but I was all my father had. I had to keep myself safe, for him and for my mother. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, holding him tight as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I love you Dad and I'm sorry." I knew he knew the subject he was referring to but there was no way he'd know the specifics.

"Oh princess I love you too. You don't need to be sorry honey, you love him like I love your mother. I understand that you're scared but they'll find him Alice, I promise." There was such conviction in my Dads words that I was taken aback for a moment, but I couldn't rely on the police or the town to find him. I had to do it alone. There was no-one else.

We ate dinner together in silence. After we were done I cleared the plates and cleaned up. It made it easier to hide away some food in a bag for later. As he dozed off in his chair by the fire in the living room I ran quietly back up to my room and changed into more suitable clothing. I wrote a quick note for my father telling him I loved him and I was sorry but that I'd be home soon with Jasper, safe. I hoped I could keep that final promise but I had to prepare for the worst. I'd learned the hard way that life isn't always a fairytale.

I crept down the stairs slowly and found the good doctor out cold in his chair, snoring softly. I pulled the quilt from the back of the couch and covered him with it, placed a soft kiss on his cheek and put the note on the table beside him under his reading glasses. I wiped away a few stray ears as I turned and left the living room, picked up my bulky bag and went to the front door. I held the handle, thinking about what I was about to do, before opening it, stepping through and closing it softly behind me. I took one last look at it before turning around and making my way to the lake.

There was no-one around to follow me. Besides, there was no-one who understood what was going on or would believe me about a professor who didn't exist but was the only evidence I had to go on. I pulled my hat down lower, tightened my scarf and stretched out my fingers in their gloves. It wasn't long before I was at the lake.

As I walked around the frozen lake I studied the light as it shone from the lamps across the ice. I recalled our first lesson, our first kiss and when he told me he loved me. The memories served to spur me on and gave me the strength I'd need to keep going.

Making my way to the outskirts of the forest I knew there's be no turning back once I passed into it. I had to find him and bring him home safe, there was no other option. He was always my knight in shining armour. It was now my turn to be his. Walking into the forest, I took a deep breath and passed the first few trees until I could no longer see the town.

"I'm coming Jasper, hold on," I whispered to myself and pressed forward.

* * *

**A/N**

**Ok so what's the verdict! Alice is a tough little cookie isn't she… she unlike Bella isn't going to take it lying down, mind you who wouldn't want to lie down with Edward! My idea of a good time if you know what I'm sayin'.**

**Ok so leave comments and the Snow Queen will be that much closer to getting hers!**


End file.
